Semidioses y Monstruos (Demigods and Monsters)
by ArgoIIIT
Summary: Traducción de ARGO III del Libro Semidioses y Monstruos.
1. Introducción

**BIENVENIDOS!**

**Somos un grupo de chicas y chicos que nos dedicamos a traducir los libros de Rick Riordan y otros autores. En esta oportunidad le traemos Semidioses y Monstruos. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Las actualizaciones serán aproximadamente una vez por semana -aunque puede ser mas de una vez ocasionalmente- así que aquí comienza nuestra aventura!**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Introducción**

**Rick Riordan**

_Las personas que intenten encontrar un propósito en esta historia serán procesados; las personas que intenten encontrar una moraleja serán exiliados; las personas que intenten encontrar una trama en ello serán fusilados... POR ÓRDENES DEL AUTOR._

_-Mark Twain, páginas preliminares de Hucleberry Finn._


	2. Radiografía a la mente del autor

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Radiografía a la cabeza del autor.**

Hace muchos años, antes de que Percy Jackson apareciera en mi vida, era conocido primariamente como un escritor de novelas de misterio para adultos. Una noche, estaba haciendo un evento con otros dos autores, y uno de ellos estaba explicando el porqué le gustaba mi libro _The Devil Went Down to Austin_**1**.

—La estructura es asombrosa —le dijo a la audiencia—. Es un libro sobre buceo, y mientras los personajes van más hondo en la oscura y turbia agua, la trama también se vuelve más oscura y turbia. El simbolismo es muy acertado.

La audiencia lo miró levemente impresionada. Yo estaba confundido.

¿Usé simbolismo? ¿Quién lo diría?

Después del evento, cuando le confesé al otro autor que no había hecho la cosa de la estructura turbia intencionalmente, que probablemente solo había sido resultado de una mala coincidencia, quedó boquiabierto. Él había estudiado mis escritos. Se había hecho brillantes teorías. ¿Y yo solo estaba contando una historia? ¡Imposible!

Eso no significaba que sus teorías no fueran brillantes, o que el simbolismo no estuviese ahí. Pero eso marca un punto importante entre escribir una historia y analizarla.

Cualquier libro, sea para niños o adultos, puede ser leído en muchos niveles. Podemos simplemente disfrutarlo. O podemos buscar matices diferentes o significados escondidos. Podemos incluso escribir ensayos sobre el libro, explorándolo desde distintos ángulos.

El trabajo del escritor es escribir el libro. El trabajo del lector cuidadoso es encontrarle sentido al libro. Ambos trabajos son importantes. Los sentidos que encuentres pueden iluminar, fascinar y sorprender. Incluso pueden sorprender al autor. El autor, al menos a _este_ autor, usa símbolos y temas inconscientemente. No pienso en ello, más de lo que un nativo americano piensa sobre la concordancia del verbo y el sujeto mientras habla.

Las páginas preliminares de _Huckleberry Finn_ siempre han sido una de mis citas favoritas de Mark Twain. Twain siempre insistía en que sus lectores simplemente leyeran su libro, que no escrutaran en busca de morales o mensajes, mucho menos estructura de la trama. Obviamente, esto no ha detenido a generaciones de estudiantes de habla inglesa de escribir su tesis de grado en base a la novela.

Cuando estaba en el proceso de edición de esta antología, no estaba seguro de que pensar. ¿Por qué tantos escritores talentosos quedrían escribir sobre mis libros para niños? Pero aún, cuando leo sus ensayos, sigo asombrado. Cada uno tiene un ángulo diferente de Percy Jackson, todos ellos son fascinantes y estimulantes. Muchos de ellos me hacen pensar: _¿Es _esto_ lo que estaba haciendo en las sagas? _Era como si alguien estuviera tomándole una radiografía a mi cabeza. De repente, vi todas las cosas que estaban pasando en el interior y de las que no estaba consciente.

Tal vez es por eso que Mark Twain advirtió a los críticos sobre interpretar su trabajo. No es que las interpretaciones estén mal. ¡Es que tienden a ser demasiado acertadas!

* * *

**1** El diablo bajó a Austin _(NdT)_


	3. El semidiós por accidente

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**El semidiós por accidente**

Nunca tuve la intención de escribir la saga de Percy Jackson.

Cuando mi hijo mayor estaba en segundo grado, empezó a tener problemas en la escuela. No podía concentrarse. No quería sentarse y leer. Escribir era un desafío doloroso.

Siendo un novelista y un profesor de educación media, tuve mis problemas internos aceptando que mi hijo odiaba la escuela. Entonces vino la esperanzadora reunión de padres cuando los maestros sugirieron hacerle a mi hijo una evaluación psicoeducativa. Unas cuantas semanas después obtuvimos el resultado: TDAH y dislexia.

Estos conceptos no eran nuevos para mí. Había enseñado a varios estudiantes con diferencias de aprendizaje. Había hecho modificaciones. Había llenado boletas evaluativas.

Pero cuando el niño en cuestión es tu propio hijo, es diferente.

¿Cómo podía ayudarlo a entender lo que le estaba pasando? ¿Cómo podría enfrentar el problema de una manera positiva?

Al final, decidí hacer lo que mejor hago: contar historias.

La salvación de mi hijo en segundo grado fue la mitología Griega. Esta era la única parte de todo el programa escolar que en realidad disfrutaba. Todas las noches, me pedía que le contara una historia para dormir acerca de mitos, y cuando se me acabaron, él me dijo que inventará algunos.

Y entonces, empezaron a salir de mi mente, sin barreras (como Atenea desde la frente de Zeus) el mito de como el TDAH y la dislexia nacieron. Creé a Percy Jackson, un semidiós griego siguiendo la tradición de Hércules, Teseo y Perseo; excepto que Percy era un chico joven. Él sufría de TDAH y dislexia, y había aprendido que al juntarlas, estas dos condiciones indicaban que sin dudas tenía sangre Olímpica.

En _El Ladrón del Rayo_, el TDAH significa que tus sentidos están en sintonía. Ves demasiado, no muy poco. Estos reflejos no sirven bien en una clase aburrida, pero te mantendrían con vida en el campo de batalla. La dislexia indica que tu cerebro está programado para el griego antiguo, por lo tanto, obvio que leer inglés es un tanto difícil.

Mi hijo no tuvo problemas creyendo esta teoría, para nada.

En la historia, Percy Jackson descubre que el ser diferente puede ser una fuente de fuerza, y una marca de grandeza. El no tener esperanza académicamente no significa que seas una persona sin esperanza. Percy era mi manera de honrar a todos los niños a los cuales había enseñado que tienen TDAH y dislexia, pero lo más importante, él era un mito para mi hijo con el cual él le daba sentido a lo que él es.

Cuando terminé de contarle la historia, mi hijo me dijo que la escribiera. Tenía mis dudas. No pensé que a alguien le fuera a gustar, y no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Estaba enseñando a tiempo completo y escribiendo una novela de misterio al año. Pero me hice un poco de tiempo y escribí _El Ladrón del Rayo_.

Mi hijo amó la versión final. Renuentemente, les di el manuscrito a algunos de mis estudiantes. También lo amaron. Se lo envié a unos publicistas bajo un seudónimo así no me avergonzaría por el montón de notas de rechazo. En cuestión de semanas, el libro había sido subastado y fue obtenido por el Grupo de Libros de Disney.

Al final de ese año escolar, me convertí en un escritor para niños a tiempo completo. La saga de Percy Jackson iba a ser publicada pronto alrededor del mundo.

Si me hubieras dicho hace cinco años que alguien iba a crear una antología de ensayos basados en cuentos para dormir que había inventado para mi hijo, te habría llamado loco.


	4. El poder de los mitos

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**El Poder de los Mitos**

Entonces, ¿por qué la serie llama a los jóvenes lectores? ¿Por qué la gente aún quiere leer mitos griegos? Estas son historias de hace mucho tiempo sobre una sociedad muy diferente. ¿Qué posible relevancia podrían tener en el siglo XXI?

Ciertamente, puedes vivir sin saber sobre mitología, pero sería una existencia bastante pobre. La mitología es el simbolismo de la civilización. Contiene nuestros prototipos más profundamente arraigados. Una vez que conoces la mitología, la ves en todas partes, desde los nombres de los días de la semana hasta nuestro arte y arquitectura. Sería difícil encontrar alguna obra de literatura inglesa en que no se señale, hasta cierta medida la mitología clásica, ya sea sobre las misiones de los héroes o una alusión a los dioses Olímpicos.

Así que saber de mitología te hace un miembro más informado de la sociedad, pero su importancia va más allá de eso. La mitología es una forma de entender la condición humana. Los mitos han sido siempre un intento del hombre por explicar fenómenos, y no sólo el porqué el sol viaja a través del cielo. Los mitos también explican el amor, el miedo, el odio, la venganza y toda la variedad de sentimientos humanos.

Cuando le hablo a grupos de estudiantes, a menudo les pregunto a los niños cuál dios griego les gustaría que fuera su padre. Mi respuesta favorita fue la de una niña en Texas, quien dijo, "¡Batman!". En realidad, la sugerencia de la niña sobre Batman como un dios griego no está demasiado equivocada, porque se trata de la misma idea: crear una versión sobrehumana de la humanidad para así poder explorar nuestros problemas, fortalezas y debilidades por escrito. Si la novela pone la vida bajo el microscopio, la mitología lo hace explotar hasta el tamaño de un anuncio publicitario.

Los mitos tampoco son algo que sucedió en el pasado. No los dejamos abandonado en la Edad de Bronce. Seguimos creando mitos todo el tiempo. Mis libros, entre otras cosas, exploran los mitos de América como faro de la civilización, los mitos de Nueva York y los mitos a cerca de los adolescentes estadounidenses.

Cuando llegamos a entender la mitología clásica, entendemos algo sobre nuestra propia naturaleza, y cómo tratamos de explicar las cosas que no comprendemos. Y mientras seamos humanos, habrán cosas que no comprenderemos.

En un nivel más básico, ¡la mitología griega es simplemente divertida! Las historias tienen aventura, magia, romance, monstruos, héroes valientes, villanos horribles, fantásticas misiones. ¿Quién no la amaría?

La mitología atrae especialmente a los lectores adolescentes porque pueden relacionarse con la idea de ser semidioses. Como Hércules, Jason y Teseo, Percy Jackson es mitad humano, mitad dios. Está luchando constantemente para entender su identidad, porque es un puente entre dos mundos, pero no pertenece a ninguno de los dos. Los estudiantes de secundaria entienden lo que es estar en el medio. Están entre la adultez y la niñez. Se sienten atascados en el medio todo el tiempo, atrapados en una situación incómoda. Todo está cambiando para ellos; física, social, y emocionalmente. El semidiós es una metáfora perfecta para su situación, por eso los héroes y sus misiones les intrigan.

Cuando voy a eventos escolares, generalmente hago un juego de trivia sobre mitología griega con los chicos. No importa qué escuela visite o lo poco que le hayan enseñado de mitología. Los estudiantes siempre saben las respuestas, y los adultos siempre se maravillan. Casi puedo garantizar que algún maestro vendrá después, con los ojos abiertos, y dirá, "¡No sabía que nuestros estudiantes supieran tanto sobre mitología!"

No es una sorpresa para mí. Los jóvenes lectores son los _dueños_ de la mitología. Se ven a sí mismos como héroes. Ganan esperanza en sus propias luchas siguiendo las misiones. Y sí, ¡a veces hasta ven a sus maestros como monstruos!


	5. Acerca de esta antología

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Acerca de esta Antología**

En estas páginas, descubrirás lo que realmente inspira a Dionisio. Aprenderás a cómo asignarles una calificación a tus padres. Explorarás los monstruos más geniales y los villanos más horribles de la serie Percy Jackson. Decidirás si convertirte en una cazadora de Artemisa es un buen negocio o un error desastroso. Incluso aprenderás cómo descongelar tus globos oculares y reconocer tu propia profecía. ¿Qué ensayo se acerca más a la verdad? No está en mí decirlo.

Hace cerca de un año en una firma de _El Ladrón del Rayo_, un niño levantó la mano en la audiencia y preguntó:

—¿Cuál es el tema de su libro?

Me quedé mirándolo fijamente sin comprender.

—No lo sé.

—¡Maldición! —dijo—. ¡Lo necesito para mi informe!

La lección aquí: Si quieres saber el tema de un libro, a la última persona a la que le preguntas es al autor. Esta antología, sin embargo, ofrece nuevas perspectivas y sorprendentes puntos de vista. Si estás buscando algo para levantar la niebla de tus ojos y hacerte decir:

—¡Ajá! ¡_Hay_ monstruos! —Entonces has venido al lugar correcto.


	6. RECONOCIMIENTO DE MONSTRUOS

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Reconocimiento de monstruos para principiantes**

_Lecciones de Percy Jackson en Monstruos y Héroes_

Rosemary Clement-Moore

**_Cada joven héroe se encontrará con algún monstruo. Eso es un hecho. Pero, ¿lo verás antes de que te vean? Rosemary Clement-Moore nos ofrece esta guía de supervivencia muy útil para semidioses, repleta de consejos para ayudarte a A) Reconocer las señales de advertencia para cuando un monstruo está cerca, B) Evitarlo si es posible, y C) Saber que tienes que hacer cuando debes pelear. A estudiar, semidioses. Nunca sabrás cuando a tu maestra de matemáticas le pueden empezar a crecer garras._**

¿Qué harías si te despertaras una mañana y encontraras a un sátiro en tu porche, y te explicara que iba a llevarte a un campamento especial para gente como tú: mitad dios, mitad humano?

Puedes estar tentado a reírte, pensando que es una broma. O tal vez podrías pensar que es genial. Pero si has leído los libros de Percy Jackson, también te verías seriamente preocupado. Ser un semidiós puede sonar atractivo, pero en el mundo de Percy, el hijo de un dios puede esperar una vida llena de dificultades y peligros. Los héroes, tanto si están en una misión o simplemente tratando de sobrevivir al año escolar, siempre deben permanecer en estado de alerta y en busca de monstruos.

Imagina que estás viviendo en el mundo de Percy: ¿Esa tienda de donas en la esquina hace que te recorran escalofríos por la columna vertebral? ¿La popularidad de una determinada cadena de café tiene algo que ver con la sirena en su logo? Y qué hay del hombre sin hogar bajo el puente cerca de tu apartamento: ¿Nadie nota lo extraño que es el que use bufanda y gabardina todo el año?

O tal vez vives en el campo, y de repente una gran cantidad de ganado desaparece misteriosamente. ¿El problema es un coyote, o un monstruo errante comiéndose las mejores vacas lecheras del tío Walt? Lo que realmente empezó esos incendios forestales en California: ¿Un campista descuidado o una quimera escupe fuego?

Para Percy y sus compañeros de clase, hacer este tipo de preguntas podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Por no mencionar el éxito de una misión. Ignorar tus instintos te podría llevar a la muerte. . . o peor, a la humillante derrota.

Si de repente descubres que eres un semidiós al igual que los del mundo de Percy Jackson, que no te atraiga gastar todo tu tiempo en escalar el muro de roca y la práctica de tiro con arco. Estas cosas son importantes, pero si realmente quieres sobrevivir al ataque de un monstruo, debes aprender a reconocerlos. De esa manera puedes planear la lucha, o huir, lo que parezca más prudente. Percy Jackson tuvo que aprender estas lecciones de la manera difícil. Mientras que algunos de tus compañeros de clase podrían considerar las constantes amenazas a la vida y a la integridad física como oportunidades para el crecimiento personal, un héroe sabio debe tomar el ejemplo de los hijos de Atenea y luchar de forma más inteligente, no más dura.

Afortunadamente, tenemos los triunfos (y errores) de Percy para aprender de ellos. Así que solo en caso de que una mañana le abras la puerta a un sátiro, he aquí algunas de las cosas que he aprendido de la lectura de los libros de Percy Jackson: Cómo sobrevivir en un mundo lleno de monstruos que quieren matarte en tres fáciles lecciones.


	7. Lección 1

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Lección uno: Monstruos y tú.**

Lo primero a tener en cuenta al tratar con criaturas míticas es la naturaleza básica de la relación entre el héroe y el monstruo: Hay una muy buena posibilidad de que incluso un encuentro al azar entre ellos dará lugar a la muerte de uno o ambos. En pocas palabras, los héroes matan monstruos, y este hecho molesta a los monstruos.

Tomemos algunos ejemplos del mundo antiguo: Belerofonte, Teseo, Hércules y Perseo.**1** Todos ellos héroes, todos ellos asesinos de monstruos como la quimera, Minotauro, Hidra, y Gorgona. Y los monstruos nunca olvidan. La juventud no es ninguna protección; los monstruos no tienen ética, por lo que no tienen ningún problema ético con deshacerse de sus enemigos naturales, mientras todavía son jóvenes y vulnerables.

Ahora, un semidiós tiene ciertas ventajas sobre los monstruos. Dependiendo del tipo de criatura que está enfrentando, el semidiós puede ser más rápido o más ágil. Su habilidad para usar un arma puede contrarrestar la ventaja natural de, digamos una piel a prueba de balas, como la del León de Nemea, o siete cabezas que siempre vuelven a crecer, como la de la Hidra. La mitad humana hace al héroe más inteligente que el monstruo promedio, siempre que el héroe realmente utilice su cerebro. La mitad dios sin duda también añade ventajas, aunque por supuesto esto dependerá en gran medida del dios en cuestión.

La mayor ventaja de los monstruos (además de las cosas obvias, como garras, dientes, veneno, el tamaño superior y fuerza) es que nunca mueren de verdad. El centauro Quirón nos dice que los monstruos son "arquetipos". Un arquetipo es lo original, la idea básica de algo. Esto significa que cuando personajes similares aparecen en diferentes libros y películas, todas ellos se basan en el arquetipo inicial. Por ejemplo, el _personaje_ de "Fluffy", el perro de tres cabezas que custodia la piedra filosofal en el primer libro de Harry Potter, viene de la _idea_ de Cerbero, el perro de tres cabezas que custodia la entrada al inframundo.**2**

Así que los monstruos, como las ideas, nunca pueden ser asesinados, y tienen muy buena memoria a largo plazo. Si eres un héroe y te encuentras con una criatura mágica, esta puede haber sido convertida en polvo muchas veces a lo largo de los años por héroes justo como tú. Sería inteligente asumir que ha estado manteniendo rencor y que felizmente te ayudaría a avanzar hacia tu perdición.

Percy Jackson tiene esta dura realidad de empuje sobre él en términos muy claros, y es una experiencia que podemos aprender de: Nada dice "tus días están contados" como un minotauro en tu puerta.

Cabe señalar que los hijos de los dioses menos poderosos no van a atraer tanta atención monstruosa como aquellos con padres más poderosos. Se podría pensar que sería "genial" si tu padre olímpico fuera uno de los grandes dioses, pero ese tipo de estatus viene con una gran etiqueta de precio.

Percy es el ejemplo perfecto de esto, tener a Poseidón como su padre le puede dar algunos poderes increíbles, pero también lo convierte en un objetivo de muy alto perfil. Así que incluso si tuvieras notables habilidades para un semidiós, esto de ninguna forma garantizaría una vida fácil.**3**

El mundo de los dioses y monstruos es duro, un héroe no puede confiar en la ayuda de su padre inmortal. Hay reglas en contra de la interferencia directa, y parece como si entre más alto está escalonado un dios, es más limitada la ayuda que él o ella puede brindar. Después de que Annabeth Chase, se escapara de la casa de su padre, su madre Atenea le ayudó asegurándose de que se encontrara con un mayor y más poderoso mestizo. Thalia, hija de Zeus,**4** condujo a sus amigos casi a la seguridad del campamento, pero cuando estaba a punto de ser asesinada por una horda de monstruos, todo lo que Zeus pudo hacer es convertirla en un árbol en la cima de la Colina Mestiza.

En última instancia corresponde a jóvenes héroes el estar atentos por sí mismos. Un padre o patrón puede ser de un poco de ayuda, pero es la naturaleza del héroe el tener que enfrentarse a los monstruos por sí mismo.

* * *

**1** El original, no Percy Jackson de _El ladrón del rayo_. El antiguo Perseo era hijo de Zeus, no de Poseidón, por lo que es curioso que su madre eligiera ese nombre.

**2** Quirón utilizaría este ejemplo, por supuesto, porque en su mundo no hay cosas tales como magos. Eso sería una tontería.

**3** Justo lo opuesto, de acuerdo con el pacto de los tres grandes, no debería siquiera existir y un montón de criaturas estarían tratando de alcanzarte así que mejor no lo harían.

**4** Véase la nota anterior: descendencia no autorizada.


	8. Lección 2

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Lección dos: Tipos de Monstruos**

Los Monstruos pueden ser categorizados de distintas maneras: por hábitat, lealtad, inteligencia, letalidad, etcétera. Para esta lección, los separaré en dos tipos principales: aquellos que van a matarte a propósito —ya sea por razones personales, o porque te metiste en su guarida— y aquellos que van a matarte por accidente.

La mayor parte de las veces, los monstruos son muy territoriales; tienden a establecerse en un territorio y lo protegen con saña. Cuando el hermano de Percy, Tyson, fue atacado por una esfinge en la ciudad, pudo haber sido simplemente porque se aventuró en su territorio. Noten el hecho de que aunque el mismo Tyson sea un monstruo no le da alguna protección.

Aquí vemos al tipo de monstruo que no tiene nada contra ti personalmente, pero no va a vacilar en matarte de todas maneras. Esto puede ser debido a que, A) está guardando algo que cree que tú quieres robar; B) hambre; o C) ambas.

Los jóvenes héroes parecen encontrar este tipo de monstruos frecuentemente cuando están en una misión, pero no siempre. Los monstruos pueden encontrarse en casi cualquier lugar, y si tropiezas en el territorio de una Hidra, las posibilidades son que una de las siete cabezas te coma antes de que puedas explicar que estabas simplemente en camino hacia la tienda de la esquina para comprar un pastrami**1** con pan de centeno.

Algunos monstruos están muy aislados del mundo mortal. Percy tuvo que ir al Mar de los Monstruos para encontrar a Polifemo, el cíclope pastor de ovejas carnívoras; y Escila y Caribdis, que entre ellas destruyeron (de nuevo) el buque acorazado, CSS Birmingham, y su tripulación. Pero otras criaturas confían en la humanidad para sobrevivir. Antiguamente, los monstruos solían vivir de los humanos robando sus ovejas y cabras (o a veces haciendo lo mismo con una de sus doncellas). En el mundo moderno de Percy, muchos monstruos se han movido hacia las tiendas, viviendo de los humanos de una manera totalmente diferente.

Este tipo de criaturas mágicas no tratará de matarte; simplemente hacen su trabajo, completamente indiferentes de tu destino. Toma, por ejemplo, la cadena de Donuts Monstruo. Se propagan a lo largo del país, cada una de ellas conectada a la fuerza vital de un monstruo. Las tiendas se multiplican como las cabezas de la Hidra, pero en realidad su éxito viene a expensas de sus clientes humanos; la equivalencia moderna de las ovejas robadas o las doncellas, por ejemplo, aún está por verse.**2**

Otras empresas son obviamente más peligrosas, como la tienda de Medusa, la cual atraviesan Percy, Annabeth y Grover en su primera misión. En la antigüedad, los monstruos que atacaban a los humanos a menudo podían encontrarse en una intersección de avenidas principales, donde hay más tráfico. Ahora, monstruos como Medusa abren tiendas. La sociedad de los mortales solía centrarse alrededor de una intersección, pero ahora gira en torno a las tiendas. Por lo tanto, el héroe inteligente debe ser cuidadoso en las tiendas; nadie quiere pasar la eternidad como un adorno de piedra para el césped como pago por una hamburguesa con queso.

Los monstruos no consideran la muerte o despedazar en su plan de negocios. Mira a las Hermanas Grises, por ejemplo. ¿Quién pensó que sería buena idea poner a tres brujas que compartían un ojo en control de un taxi en Nueva York?**3** Dado que las hermanas no pueden pasarse el ojo entre ellas sin tener una discusión violenta, el único destino del taxi parece ser el desastre. Aun así poner a los héroes en su camino ha sido el trabajo de las brujas desde la Antigua Grecia.

El hecho de que a ellas no les importe lo que les pase a sus pasajeros mitad mortales muestra cómo la inmortalidad nunca se debe tomar con ligereza. Incluso cuando una criatura mágica no hace más que su trabajo (incluso cuando, como las Hermanas Grises, es técnicamente ayudar) puede ser muy peligroso.

Ahora vamos con los monstruos que en realidad se toman la muerte muy a lo personal. Además del odio innato entre monstruo y héroe, hay otra razón de que algunos horrores con colmillos, alas y piel de cuero puedan querer mestizos, como Percy, muertos. Muchos monstruos sirven a varios dioses, que mantienen a las criaturas en el personal para encargarles extraños (y a veces desagradables) trabajos, como rastrear héroes, cuidar tesoros y torturar semidioses que los enojaron.

Lo que significa que si haces enojar a uno de los dioses, él o ella podrían enviar algo bastante desagradable para que lo sepas. Percy Jackson hace enojar a varios sólo por respirar, así que probablemente siente que el mundo entero va por él. Pero eso realmente es mentira. La mayor parte del tiempo, _varios_ mundos van por él.**4**

Tanto si se trata de la simplicidad de la cabeza de toro del Minotauro o la ferocidad confabulada de las Furias; si un dios ha enviado un monstruo tras de ti, es poco lo que puedes hacer para evadirlo. Debes estar preguntándote, ¿por qué me molesté en mencionarlo en una clase sobre cómo evitar conflictos monstruosos?

Si eres un héroe, y un vengativo (o posiblemente sólo aburrido) dios lanza un monstruo tras de ti, puede que no seas capaz de alejarte de él, pero el reconocimiento temprano de la amenaza te permitirá controlar el campo de batalla; con tácticas inteligentes, se puede empatar con oponentes inigualables.

Por ejemplo, si fueras un héroe con una quimera lanza fuego persiguiéndote, entonces te gustaría disponer de una fuente de agua durante el enfrentamiento, o al menos estar lejos de materiales combustibles. Identificando rápidamente al monstruo, puedes guiarlo lejos de personas inocentes, testigos molestos y edificios que se puedan destruir. Deberías siempre tratar de limitar las lesiones colaterales y daños a la propiedad, así puedes reducir la posibilidad de que seas perseguido por las autoridades convencionales.

Este es el caso donde las aventuras de Percy nos muestran cómo no tratar con monstruos. Piensa en lo fácil que sería su vida si no gastara tanto tiempo escapando de la policía por explotar autos, autobuses, gimnasios escolares y monumentos nacionales. La aplicación de la ley mortal puede no parecer una gran amenaza comparado con la falange de toros de bronce o una manada de perros del infierno, pero ¿por qué añadir inconvenientes innecesarios a una ya complicada misión?

* * *

**1** NdT: Pastrami es un producto elaborado con carne roja sometido a proceso de salmuera.

**2** Si viviéramos en el mundo de Percy y los dioses del Olimpo, definitivamente pensaría sobre esa cadena de cafés con una sirena en su logo, por ninguna otra razón, más que convencer a la sociedad mortal que es razonable pagar tres dólares por una taza de café que es seguramente un plan para acelerar el fin de la Civilización Occidental.

**3** Esto podría explicar mucho sobre los taxistas de Manhattan

**4** Con esto me refiero al mundo mortal, al inmortal y el Inframundo. Hablando de Hades, él tiene una razón especial para odiar a Percy, pero todos los mestizos deberían tener cuidado con él. Es como ese niño en tu escuela que nunca es invitado a jugar con alguien, pero con súper poderes y muchísimos cientos de años que han hecho explotar su temperamento. Hades es comprensiblemente malhumorado.


	9. Lección 3

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Lección Tres: Localizando un monstruo**

Reconocer monstruos no es solo memorizar los nombres y tipos de criaturas que podrías encontrar, aunque eso no hace daño. Si te estás preguntando si tu profesora de álgebra es una Furia o simplemente una mezquina señora de mediana edad con un montón de gatos, lo más importante es usar la cabeza, empezando por tus ojos, oídos y nariz.

Las criaturas con un espíritu de la naturaleza en su linaje, como ninfas, sátiros y cíclopes, pueden oler un monstruo fácilmente. Sin embargo, no es conveniente mantener una ninfa o un sátiro contigo en todo momento. Un semidiós inteligente debe aprender a prestar atención a su nariz. Esto requiere práctica, ya que pasamos gran parte de nuestras vidas tratando de no oler cosas. La farmacia tiene pasillos enteros dedicados a jabón y desodorante, polvos, perfumes y ambientadores, de modo que nunca tenemos que preocuparnos por un olor desagradable.**1**

Afortunadamente los monstruos no suelen preocuparse por esas cosas, lo que los hace más fáciles de descubrir. Los gigantes come-hombres no usan hilo dental. Mientras que a nadie le gusta acusar a su compañero de clase de tener halitosis u olor corporal, si tu nuevo compañero de gimnasio puede desmayar a un autobús de dos pisos con su aliento, esto puede ser una señal de que tienes que amarraste las tenis y prepararte para una pelea.

¿Aún en la duda sobre si tu vicedirector es una Mantícora? Tal vez podrías explotar "accidentalmente" los rociadores contra incendios en clase. Si huele como el pelaje de un perro mojado debajo de su traje, es mejor saltarse detención.

En el mundo de los Olímpicos, la Niebla podría oscurecer tu visión, pero el héroe sabio puede utilizar eso a su favor. Si no puedes recordar como se ve tu compañero de laboratorio o te cuesta mucho trabajo mirarlo a los ojos, la Niebla puede ser un factor, algo que solo pasaría si estás lidiando con un no-humano.

Además, puedes estudiar la manera en que la persona viste. Tratamos de ser sensibles a las diferencias culturales en la ropa, pero un monstruo inteligente **2** puede usar esto para disimular su disfraz. Un velo de pies a cabeza puede ser perfectamente inocente, o podría ocultar un rostro que puede detener un reloj, literalmente, convirtiéndolo en piedra.

Deberías prestar atención, también, a las formas de moda. Puesto que los monstruos nunca mueren, tienen problemas para estar al día con las modas en ropa y pasatiempos.**3** Si tus nuevos profesores visten una camisa Hawaiana atigrada cada día, o el chico nuevo en la escuela nunca ha oído hablar de una PlayStation, no desearías darles la espalda.

Mientras mantengas los ojos y los oídos abiertos, los monstruos, con pocas excepciones, son bastante fáciles de detectar. Algunos de ellos son astutos, pero en realidad no son muy buenos para fingir ser humanos. Algunos pueden manejarlo por un rato, pero usualmente se delatan a un héroe que esté prestando atención. El problema es que la mayoría de los héroes (no Percy y sus compañeros, por supuesto) podrían estar demasiado concentrados en la búsqueda del tesoro o en su misión para prestar atención.

Si bien algo fuera de lugar debe ponerte en guardia, una cosa (mal aliento, modales rudos o vestimenta extraña) no puede ser concluyente. Sería una vergüenza ser expulsado de la escuela (o arrestado) por intentar apuñalar al director con un bolígrafo solo porque no utiliza suficiente desodorante.**4**

Aquí es donde Percy nos da un muy buen ejemplo de cómo hacer frente a los monstruos: Mira el cuadro completo. Lo más importante que hacer cuando se trata de una criatura mítica es utilizar tu cerebro. Por lo menos puede ser que se tome a tu oponente con la guardia baja. En realidad, nadie espera un héroe inteligente; la formación tiende a centrarse más en los músculos que en la mente.

Recuerda la regla de oro cuando se trata de monstruos, hechiceros y dioses: _Si algo parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad, probablemente lo sea._ Una oferta de algo por nada siempre debe poner a un héroe en guardia, y nada te dirá que hacer, aparte de tu sentido común.

* * *

**1** Nada de lo que aparentemente cambia el hecho de que los monstruos pueden oler héroes con bastante facilidad.

**2** Esto no siempre es un oxímoron, cualquier héroe es más sabio.

**3** O, simplemente, a ellos no les importa.

**4** Cosa que no harías, porque puedes ver la diferencia entre ficción y realidad. Si no puedes entonces tienes un problema mayor que los monstruos míticos.


	10. Percy Jackson

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

Una de las cosas más admirables de Percy Jackson es que ha aprendido de sus errores en el transcurso de sus aventuras.**1** Su educación clásica es casi inexistente, pero ha demostrado exitosamente que lidiar con un monstruo necesita más atención que la memorización de hechos e historia. Un héroe tiene que observar todos los puntos finos que hacen que un monstruo se destaque de lo que pasa por normal en el mundo de los mortales. Una criatura con un número inusual de cabezas es obvia. Más a menudo, los avisos que nota Percy son los pequeños detalles que se suman a una cosa: un monstruo, y un peligro inmediato.**2**

Esto no sólo se aplica a identificar a los monstruos y matarlos, sino a la forma en que interactúa con todos los no-humanos. En sus aventuras, Percy utiliza estos muchos detalles para decidir cómo tratar con cada monstruo en forma individual. Rescata monstruos, incluso los protege y se vuelve su amigo. Quizás tener la mente abierta es el resultado de tener un cíclope de hermano.

O tal vez esto es simplemente parte de su personalidad, y algo más que lo distingue entre los héroes. En sus encuentros con dioses y monstruos, Percy Jackson utiliza no sólo sus músculos y su mente, sino su corazón. Esto lo hace difícil de predecir y controlar, por lo que los dioses lo consideran un potencial peligro, y por lo que intentar cumplir la profecía que le concierne.

Pero también le hace un héroe, no sólo en el clásico sentido semidiós, sino de la especie humana también. Esa es la lección más importante que podemos obtener de los libros de "Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo". Puede que nunca tengas que lidiar con Mantícoras y Gorgonas, y el Minotauro puede no estar esperándote para emboscarte camino a la escuela, pero todos tenemos que lidiar con nuestros propios monstruos: matones, presión social, peligro de los extraños, los prejuicios, los nuevos niños en la escuela... una lista interminable que hace a nuestro mundo desafiante incluso si no somos semidioses.

Pero al igual que Percy Jackson, puedes lograr el éxito en todas tus misiones si se aplican estas mismas lecciones: Evitar los conflictos cuando se pueda, mantener los ojos y los oídos abiertos, y siempre mirar la escena completa. Y al igual que Percy, nunca le tengas miedo a pedirle ayuda a tus amigos.

* * *

_**Rosemary Clement-Moore** es la autora de la saga Maggie Quinn, novelas de misterio sobrenatural para adolescentes, incluyendo Dates from Hell, Hell Week y Highway to Hell (que sale en 2009). Además de los libros, las películas, el SciFi Channel y Guitar Hero, e encantan las historias míticas de héroes y monstruos. Aunque Atenea es su diosa favorita, Rosemary tiene una debilidad por Hades desde que personificó a Perséfone en un musical (¡con ninfas cantantes y bailarinas!) que escribió con su clase en la escuela de teatro._

* * *

**1** Al menos en sus encuentros con monstruos. En otras cosas, todavía luce bastante perdido. Por ejemplo en el Romance.

**2** Esto es, tal vez, un producto de la atención natural del héroe a muchos detalles a la vez, es decir, su THDA.


	11. ¿POR QUÉ TANTOS MONSTRUOS?

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**¿Por qué tantos monstruos están en el negocio de las ventas?**

_Y ¿Por qué nunca venden lo que los semidioses quieren?_

Cameron Dokey

_**Gnomos de jardín, camas de agua, donas… parece que no puedes comprar nada estos días sin encontrarte con un monstruo. Cameron Dokey nos explica por qué tantos monstruos tienen trabajo en la industria de los servicios, y porque comprar, para los semidioses, es un negocio muy peligroso**_

No es fácil ser un joven semidios.

Sólo pregúntale a Percy Jackson. Él puede decírtelo.

Claro, asumiendo que tenga tiempo de recuperar el aliento luego de una misión o de ser perseguido por las fuerzas del mal, siempre detrás de él, a veces tan literal que en realidad le respiran en la nuca, justo detrás de él.

Shakespeare una vez escribió: _"Sale, perseguido por un oso"._ (No estoy inventando. Puedes buscarlo tú mismo si quieres. Está en _Una Historia de Invierno_, acto lll, escena tres. Y tú pensabas que Shakespeare solo era un aburrido saco de huesos).

Pero mi punto, y sí, tengo uno, es que el personaje de Shakespeare era suertudo. Al menos él sabía que había un oso persiguiéndolo. Siempre que Percy Jackson deja la escena, él nunca sabe qué forma va a tener la cosa tras la que anda. Es uno de los desafíos de ser perseguido por monstruos. Y eso no es todo. Es igual de importante el hecho de que Percy jamás sabe lo que tiene enfrente. ¿Amigo o enemigo? ¿Batalla o provocación?

Lo que me trae al tema principal del asunto: ¿Qué hay sobre los monstruos y comprar?

Hay muchos monstruos en los libros de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo de Rick Riordan. También hay un sorprendente número de ocasiones para comprar. Acción, aventura, dioses griegos, compras inesperadas. No es la rutina ordinaria. No es que Percy viva en el reino de lo usual.

¿Un semidiós ordinario? No lo creo.

Pero, en casi todas sus misiones, y en su primera en particular, tarde o temprano, algún tipo raro que definitivamente no aprecia mucho a Percy, trata de venderle algo. A veces es algo que no necesita. A veces es algo que no quiere. Normalmente son ambas. Pero Percy y sus amigos paran a ver lo-que-sea de cualquier modo.

Sí, así es. Incluso cuando están rodeados de peligro, nuestro héroe y sus compañeros se toman un tiempo para comprar.

¿Por qué diablos?

Vamos a contestar esta pregunta haciendo lo mismo que Percy y sus amigos de misiones; Grover el sátiro y Annabeth, hija de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría, hacen en el capítulo once de _"El Ladrón del Rayo"_. Lo que, estoy seguro que no necesito recordarte, es el primer libro de "Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo".

Como Percy, Annabeth y Grover, vamos a empezar nuestra inesperada compra monstruosa en el MEOPRIO ED DRINAJ ED AL ITA MEE.

Para los que no estén familiarizados con la dislexia de los semidioses, eso significa "Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la Tía Em".

Una confesión: El "Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la Tía Em" es mi inesperada compra monstruosa favorita de todos los tiempos. Probablemente porque no tuve que experimentarla yo. Pero también porque la "M" de la Tía Em es un diminutivo de Medusa, que tuvo el primer día de cabello malo de la historia.

En realidad, considerando que ella va por ahí con serpientes en donde el cabello debería estar, creo que podríamos sobrevivir una vida de cabello desaliñado.

Un buen consejo, pero en caso de que se te presente la situación: Nunca molestes a Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría, la mamá de Annabeth. Es por eso que Medusa terminó siendo una mujer con cabello de serpiente, y ahora está bastante molesta. Tan molesta que si te atreves a mirar su peinado, te convierte en piedra. Si la miras en un reflejo eres libre de irte. Pero si la miras directamente, bueno…

Eso es lo que todas las esculturas de su emporio son: criaturas de un tipo u otro que miraron a la Tía Em justo en sus pequeños y brillantes ojos inyectados de sangre. Grover incluso piensa que una se parece mucho a su tío Ferdinard. Esto se debe a que es su tío Ferdinard.

Grover consigue puntos extra, por cierto, al tratar de que sus compañeros no posen un pie en el Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la Tía Em. Está convencido de que huele a monstruos, y resulta que tiene toda la razón. Desafortunadamente, Percy y Annabeth le hacen oídos sordos. No necesariamente porque tuvieran un repentino interés en adquirir arte para el Campamento Mestizo, sino porque había olor a hamburguesas y estaban hambrientos.

Simplemente recapitulemos el escenario. ¿Podemos?

Percy, Grover y Annabeth acababan de empezar su misión. Ellos sabían que sería peligroso. De hecho, acababan de escapar del ataque de las tres Furias en la parte trasera de un autobús, lo que no es poca cosa, debo decirte. Pero démosle a Percy y Annabeth un descanso, porque tiene mucho sentido que toda pelea con las Furias los hiciera tener hambre.

Pero en vez de ir a un seguro McDonald's, donde siempre puedes ir al baño aunque no compres una Cajita Feliz ¿Qué hace nuestro héroe? Lleva a sus amigos directo a la parte trasera de un almacén lleno de raras estatuas extremadamente realistas. ¿Por qué? Porque la propietaria, cuya cara estaba completamente escondida por un velo (¿olvidé mencionar eso?), dice que tiene una barra libre de bocadillos.

¿Ah?

Obviamente, lo que alguien olería justo ahora es una trampa. Por extraño que parezca, nadie, excepto Grover, lo hace. Esta es la más brillante estrategia de ventas monstruosas: despistar al héroe y a sus compañeros, luego arriesgar sus vidas. El hecho de que al final escapen, en buen estado y sanos, es algo alarmante también. Por que es aquí, en el viaje al Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la Tía Em, donde el patrón empieza.

Cuando el camino se pone duro, los héroes van de compras. Pero de alguna manera, ellos nunca se dan cuenta, hasta que es muy tarde, de que la única cosa que los monstruos tienen para vender, es problemas.

Aquí otro caso: capítulo diecisiete de _El Ladrón del Rayo_. Ahí es cuando nuestro grupo paga una visita a "El Palacio de las Camas de agua de Crusty".

La misión de Percy para devolverle su rayo maestro a Zeus, lo ha llevado a él y a sus compañeros a la costa este, a Los Ángeles. Apenas ponen un pie en la ciudad, e inmediatamente se encuentran con una pandilla. Y cuando tratan de escapar de ellos, nuestro trío hace una rápida visita a El Palacio de las Camas de Agua.

Parece bien, ¿no? ¡Pero espera! Hay más. Porque una vez dentro de El Palacio de las Camas de Agua, algo raro pasa. Bueno, más de una cosa, en realidad. Pero la cosa específica a la que me refiero, es esto: Percy y sus amigos deciden quedarse.

Nuestro héroe y sus amigos, que habían cruzado todo el país y aún no estaban ni cerca de encontrar el rayo maestro de Zeus, de repente estaban a punto de rendirse. El tiempo estaba haciendo lo que hace el tiempo, acabarse. Así que, ¿qué hacen Percy, Grover y Annabeth?

Exacto. Van de compras.

A diferencia de su viaje a donde la Tía Em, donde él estaba bastante seguro de oler problemas, esta vez Grover es el que lo arruina. Desarrolla una atracción repentina y fatal a las camas de agua. Antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Grover está atado a una de las camas, con Annabeth no muy lejos. Ambos están en peligro definitivo de ser estirados hasta poder encajar en los muebles.

A no ser que Percy piense malditamente rápido, no sólo fallará en su misión, sino que los otros dos terminarán algo estirados. Aunque serán los primeros en elegir en el equipo de basketball, ¿no?

Afortunadamente, para el final del capítulo diecisiete, todo cambia, pues aquí es donde Perseus Jackson comienza a pensar.

Cambia de lugares con el vendedor de camas de agua, Crusty, abreviatura de Procusto, alias, el Estirador, un verdadero chico matalos-a-punta-de-amabilidad. Percy lo engaña convenciéndolo de que las camas se veían bastante bien, tan bien que el mismo Crusty prueba una. Cuando Crusty lo hace, Percy lo atrapa. Despacha al monstruo y rescata a sus amigos.

Las compras terminaron. Sigamos con la misión.

Pero todavía tengo una pregunta, y supongo que tú también: ¿Por qué, en toda la civilización del oeste, Percy no se fue directamente del negocio lo más rápido posible? Luego de que la pandilla se fuera, obviamente. Si nuestro héroe piensa tan rápido en el momento del ataque, ¿por qué no hacerlo antes del ataque? ¿Por qué Percy no presintió que algo andaba mal?

Quiero decir, vamos.

Un tipo al que Percy describe parecido a un lagarto en traje trata de venderles a tres individuos que obviamente no tienen edad para usar una tarjeta de crédito y, además, ¿les trata de vender camas de agua? En serio. ¿Tienes idea de lo caras que son esas cosas? Y sin añadir el envío. Ningún vendedor está así de desesperado. Bueno, al menos no uno real.

Es como el Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la Tía Em una y otra vez, a fin de cuentas. Nuestros amigos terminan yendo directo a una trampa. Pero la cosa que los atrae más es la apariencia. Específicamente, la apariencia de una tienda.

¿Qué sucede con las ventas y los monstruos? ¿Por qué los monstruos siempre elijen las ventas en primer lugar? ¿Por qué se esfuerzan tanto en atraer a Percy y sus amigos a las tiendas, cuando sería mucho más fácil salir desde el callejón más cercano y acabar con ellos? Percy y sus amigos son sólo tres, después de todo.

Al menos así es en _El Ladrón del Rayo_. Nuestro héroe consigue algunos refuerzos y su aventura continua. Aún así, los monstruos vienen en una variedad infinita de tamaños y tallas, sin mencionar su número. Y siguen llegando. Así que, tarde o temprano, y probablemente temprano, Percy y sus amigos terminarán agotados.

Y aquí hay otra pregunta para ti: Si los monstruos van a hacerse todo un problema tratando de crear un negocio, ¿por qué parece que nunca venden lo que un joven semidiós podría querer? Como un arma súper nueva, la habilidad de comprar siguiendo el deseo de tu corazón, o la de poder viajar en el tiempo.

Tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente tengo una explicación.

La razón de que los monstruos no vendan nada que nuestro héroe y sus compañeros quieran de verdad, se debe a que es parte del plan. Ahora estoy hablando desde el punto de vista del autor. Y que Percy no sea capaz de detectar las estrategias de ventas, al menos no inmediatamente, es otra parte. Porque la verdad (la que diré a sabiendas de que estoy corriendo el riesgo de enojar a cualquier monstruo que me escuche) es bastante radical.

Todas estas ventas de monstruos con las que Percy se encuentra, en realidad le están haciendo un favor, lo quieran o no.

¿Y cuál es ese favor, te gustaría saber? Le están enseñando a Percy el _caveat emptor_.

Sabes lo que es, por supuesto.

Es el latín para "mantén los ojos abiertos". Y si eso no aplica a Percy y sus amigos, no sé qué lo hace. En esencia, lo que significa para ellos o para cualquier semidiós y sus compañeros de misión, es que mantengan los ojos abiertos. Y no solamente sobre ofertas monstruosas. Hablo de todo el tiempo.

Porque si te fijas bien, casi todos a quienes Percy conoce, sean buenos o malos, tienen el potencial de estar escondiendo algo. La mitad de las veces es quienes son realmente. La otra mitad, es lo que en realidad quieren. Y eso sin contar la Niebla, que permite a los dioses y monstruos esconderse de los ojos mortales, o al menos cambiar su forma.

No es que un personaje tenga que usar la Niebla para ocultar lo que realmente es, por supuesto. El personaje más importante de la saga que parece una cosa pero resulta ser otra no usa la Niebla en absoluto. Ni siquiera cambia de forma. No en realidad. Él simplemente esconde su verdadera cara hasta que es el momento adecuado para revelarse.

¿Sabes de quién estoy hablando, no? Es Luke, por supuesto.

Luke, quien empieza siendo una persona a la que Percy considera un amigo y luego se metamorfosea en el archienemigo determinado a destruir a los dioses a toda costa lo hace sin cambiar más que un cabello de su cabeza.

En este momento, apuesto a que ves mi punto.

Casi _nadie_ en el mundo de Percy es quien originalmente parece ser, incluyendo el mismo Percy. Y si él va a sobrevivir en este mundo, debe descubrir que es una parte muy importante de sí mismo, y va a necesitar más que su ingenio. Va a necesitar usar sus ojos. ¿Y cuál es la mejor forma de aprender a hacer eso?

Exacto. Descubriendo qué tan seguido puedes confiar en ellos.

De eso se trata la venta de monstruos. Es sobre aprender a ver la diferencia entre la verdad y la ilusión. Desarrollar la habilidad de ver lo que realmente está ahí y lo que no. Y si la experiencia en El Emporio de Gnomos de Jardín de la Tía Em debe enseñarle algo a Percy, es que no hay tal cosa como una ganga cuando vas a los negocios monstruosos, y mucho menos un almuerzo gratis.

Pero la cosa que realmente hace que mi teoría funcione, es la manera en la que Percy comienza a darse cuenta. Incluso lo dice, justo antes de cometer el estúpido error de entrar en el Hotel y Casino Loto. ¿Por qué hace esto, además del hecho de que parecía una buena idea en ese momento?

Lo hace porque incluso él admite que comienza a ser desconfiado. Aprendió a estar preparado para el hecho de que casi todo lo que encuentra puede ser un monstruo o un dios. Pero el portero en la puerta del Casino es claramente humano, claramente normal. Ahora que Percy sabe lo importante que es fijarse en cosas como estas, es capaz de detectarlas de inmediato.

Y no sólo eso, también resulta que el portero es un humano _simpático,_ y su simpatía le hace sentir ganas de entrar al casino. Esto resulta ser uno de los peores errores que pudiera haber cometido, y por poco descarrila el camino de toda la misión.

Esto es realmente malicioso. ¿Por qué? Porque el Casino engaña a Percy. Su decisión de entrar al Hotel y Casino en primer lugar se basa en el hecho que está aprendiendo la lección, aprendiendo a no confiar en sus ojos. Pero, ¿quién le ha enseñado esto? Los monstruos. Con un poco de ayuda de gente en la que Percy confía.

Cuando lo miras de este modo, no parece tan descabellado pensar que los monstruos minoristas están haciéndole un favor a Percy. Incluso podrías ser capaz de afirmar, de una extraña manera, que todos esos monstruos están del lado de Percy.

¿A que no se sorprenderían?

¿Todavía no estás convencido de que las ventas monstruosas son positivas? Vamos a darle un vistazo a _El Mar de los Monstruos, La Maldición de Titán y La Batalla del Laberinto _por un momento. Esos son los libros dos, tres y cuatro de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo. ¿Que no hay muchas oportunidades de venta aquí? (Con la excepción de Donas Monstruo, mi segunda venta monstruosa favorita de todas, si preguntas).

¡Ajá! Ese es mi punto. Para cuando pasa El Mar de los Monstruos, La Maldición del Titán y la Batalla del Laberinto, Percy comienza a entender. Ha aprendido la lección de todas esas compras inoportunas: Mantén tus ojos fuera de la mercancía y concéntrate en el premio de la misión.

El hecho de que Percy haya aprendido esto lo hace mucho más peligroso, por supuesto. Y por eso las escenas de pelea se ponen más y más duras mientras la saga avanza. Los monstruos aprendieron su lección también. Dejan de tratar de desviar al héroe de su camino. Atraer a Percy fuera del camino no va a detenerlo. Sólo enfrentarlo cara a cara y ver lo que sucede.

Afortunadamente, ellos todavía no se han dado cuenta de esto. Pero está claro que no piensan rendirse. ¿Y quién lideró los refuerzos para acabar con nuestro héroe? ¿Quién es su némesis ido-para-el-lado-oscuro? Exacto. Es Luke, la amenaza que él casi no reconoció a tiempo.

Esto es un juego bastante inteligente de parte del autor, si te paras a pensarlo. Porque pone el corazón del enemigo, un monstruo, si así lo quieres, detrás de la cara de un amigo. Esto hace que los encuentros de Percy con Luke (y con Annabeth también, pensando en eso) sean peligrosos no sólo físicamente, sino también emocionalmente.

Cuando peleas con un amigo que se convirtió en enemigo, no sólo arriesgas quienes son en el presente, sino también lo que fueron en el pasado. ¿Por qué? Porque debes pelear con tu adversario y con el remordimiento de no haber sabido quién era en realidad este tipo.

Es suficiente para hacer a un héroe sentirse nostálgico por los días de las estatuas de jardín y las camas de agua asesinas. Seguramente es más fácil enfrentarte a los ojos de un monstruo que convierte en piedra que mirar a los ojos a alguien en quien confiabas y luego alzar tu espada. Porque cuando haces eso, siempre existe la probabilidad de que tus sentimientos se conviertan en un arma en tu contra.

Aceptémoslo. Los monstruos que usan rostros de amigos golpean duro.

En conclusión, Percy Jackson continúa enfrentándose a grandes desafíos. Lo que me preocupa es que se hacen más grandes conforme la saga avanza. Las cosas se estaban poniendo buenas. ¿Por qué parar ahora? Sólo Rick Riordan sabe qué pasará, por supuesto. De cualquier modo, creo que podemos estar seguros en una cosa: No importa a dónde nos lleve la siguiente aventura, Perseus Jackson no aceptará tarjetas de regalo de los dioses griegos.

* * *

_**Cameron Dokey** ha escrito más de treinta títulos para jóvenes, incluyendo Wild Orchild, Belle, Before Midnight, Sunlight and Shadow, Beuty Sleep, Golden, y The Storyteller´s Daughter, todos de la serie Once Upon a Time. También escribió la novela de comedia romántica How Not to Spend Your Senior Year._

_Los intereses de Cam en la mitología griega la hicieron escribir con alegría sobre Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo. Cuando no escribe, puedes encontrar a Cameron trabajando en su jardín en Seattle, Washington. Tiene cuatro gatos nombrados en honor a personajes de Shakespeare. Ninguno de ellos ha sido perseguido por osos._


	12. ROBAR EL FUEGO DE LOS DIOSES

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Robar el fuego de los dioses.**

_Lo atractivo de Percy Jackson._

**Paul Collins**

_**¿Quisieras ser Percy Jackson? Al principio de El Ladrón del Rayo, Percy es bastante firme en que nunca deberías desear ser un mestizo. Es simplemente muy peligroso. Y, sin embargo, ¿no deseamos todos destapar una pluma y ver a Contracorriente aparecer? ¿No deseas a veces enfrentar monstruos tan valientemente como un semidiós podría? Paul Collins explora por qué esta idea es tan atractiva, y por qué tal vez hay un poco de Percy en todos nosotros.**_

Crecer es peligroso. Ser tu mismo es peligroso.

En el clásico filme australiano, _El amor esta en el aire_, el personaje principal, Scott, quiere bailar sus propios pasos y quiere hacerlo a su manera. ¡Y todo Hades se liberó!

Los intentos de Scott para ser un individuo, por ser _él mismo_, son vistos como un crimen, un acto de rebeldía, contra el "grupo" social al que pertenece porque Scott no encaja; él no se está _conformando._

Bueno, tampoco Percy Jackson.

Percy es disléxico. Tiene Trastorno de Déficit de Atención e Hiperactividad (TDAH), y siempre se está metiendo en problemas. En la mayoría de los sistemas escolares, y la sociedad en general, eso hace a Percy un perdedor, el chico menos probable a tener éxito, el tipo de chico que nunca alcanzará nada y no vale la pena el esfuerzo de todos modos. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado eso antes?

Rick Riordan, autor de la saga de Percy Jackson, vuelve estos defectos en su contra.

Como muchos niños en su posición (etiquetado como inadaptado, mal visto, marginado) Percy se siente excluido, dejado atrás, y se está empezando a sentir frustrado y ansioso por eso. Él no puede entender por qué algunos profesores siempre se meten con él, por qué las cosas siempre van mal, incluso cuando trata al máximo por hacerlo bien.

Por supuesto, una vez que has sido etiquetado (como disléxico, destructivo, alborotador) es bastante difícil cambiar las cosas, porque estás lidiando con la percepción de la gente. Ellos no te ven a ti, sólo ven la etiqueta.

A su manera, _El Ladrón del Rayo_ es un argumento clásico "De harapientos a ricos", un tipo de historia que hemos oído una y otra vez desde nuestra temprana infancia: El Patito Feo, Cenicienta, Aladdín, El Rey Arturo, Star Wars, David Copperfield, Jane Eyre, Harry Potter, Rocky, el bíblico José y sus hermanos, y muchos, muchos más. Todas son historias esenciales sobre crecer, sobre entrar al poder y la responsabilidad de la adultez, y sobre las fuerzas oscuras que tratan de detenerlos. Ellos empiezan, usualmente, con un niño o joven héroe/heroína que es a menudo huérfano o medio huérfano (como Aladdín, Percy "perdió" a su padre) y quien ha sido marginado, forzado a vivir en las sombras como Cenicienta: abandonada, despreciada, infravalorada, pasada por alto, y maltratada.

Esta historia se encuentra en cualquier cultura y todo el tiempo, incluyendo esa de los Indios Norteamericanos anterior a la llegada de los Europeos y tan lejos como el siglo IX en China (y no hay razón para pensar que fue su primera ocurrencia).

¿Entonces, por qué es esta particular trama tan importante para nosotros? ¿Sobre qué es en realidad?

Bueno, te lo diré. Es sobre rebelión.

Es sobre gente creciendo y convirtiéndose en ellos mismos. Justo como Scott intenta hacer en _El amor está en el aire,_ justo como Harry Potter y toda persona que ha vivido intentó. Justo como unos pocos de los héroes y heroínas de los mitos griegos han intentado.

Y esto no es accidente.

Los dioses del Olimpo (todo-poderosos, simultáneamente buenos y malos, impredecibles, algo humanos en sus defectos) son reemplazados no solo por el establecimiento (escuela, sociedad, iglesia) pero también para esos otros seres divinos: padres.

Rick Riordan ha visto correctamente esto y creó una historia sobre los niños de los dioses, quienes están precisamente en la misma relación de poder con sus dioses, quienes están muy vivitos y coleando, como los niños de nuestro mundo están con sus padres. Y esto, pienso, es uno de los secretos para el éxito de la saga: Esto imita la experiencia de todos los que están creciendo, y la necesidad problemática de cada persona de convertirse en si mismo.


	13. Viendo claramente

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Viendo Claramente**

_El ladrón del rayo_ también trata sobre "ver claramente": las escuelas a las que Percy ha asistido (seis hasta el momento) y los diferentes profesores que ha tenido, así como su desagradable y apestoso padrastro, lo han marcado como un alborotador y fracasado. Cuando algo sale mal, debe ser culpa de Percy.

Y eso es porque no ven al verdadero Percy.

Ni, de hecho, él los ve muy claramente: no se da cuenta que su profesor, el Señor Brunner, es en realidad un centauro, que la Señora Dodds es una Furia con garras de navaja que busca su sangre, que su mejor amigo Grover es un sátiro de pezuñas hundidas, y que las tres ancianas de la carretera son las Moiras.

Más tarde, no logra ver a través de los disfraces que varios dioses o monstruos adoptan. A veces hasta que es demasiado tarde, como cuando la Madre de los Monstruos, Equidna, junto con su perrito-que-no-es-un-perrito, intenta convertirlo en una ardiente brocheta de Kebab.

El fracaso de Percy de "ver claramente" también se extiende a su vida "normal"; su dislexia, considerada como una desventaja en nuestro mundo, causa distorsiones visuales. _"Las palabras habían empezado a salirse de la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en patineta."_ Él lo describe en _El Ladrón del Rayo_. En realidad, la dislexia es el resultado del cerebro de Percy siendo programado para leer Griego Antiguo y es parte de su singularidad.

Pero sobre todo, Percy no se ve claramente a sí mismo.

Como las escuelas y la sociedad lo han etiquetado como una especie de rebelde y fracasado, él se ve en términos de esas mismas etiquetas.

En la historia de "Harapientos a Ricos_"_, el verdadero enfoque no es tanto el madurar, sino uno de sus principales requisitos: tomar consciencia.

Es aprender a ser _consciente_, aprendiendo a ver clara y totalmente, lo que distingue a este tipo de historias. Incluso Peter Rabbit logra escapar del peligroso granjero y del jardín en el que come y juega con el contenido de su corazón (como cualquier niño egocéntrico) sólo cuando escala para tener una mejor visión de las cosas.

Lograr consciencia, conocimiento, es la verdadera marca del rebelde, y el mayor peligro para aquellos en el poder, ya sean dioses o padres. No es casualidad que los regímenes autoritarios, como el Iraq de Saddam Hussein antes de la invasión, siempre busquen controlar los medios de comunicación para dictar lo que la gente puede o no puede saber.


	14. De harapientos a ricos

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**De harapientos a ricos**

En su sorprendente libro, _The Seven Basic Plots_, Christopher Booker esbozó y exploró las historias fundamentales que han hechizado, y siguen haciéndolo, a la raza humana. Una de estas es la trama "De harapientos a ricos". Mientras muchas historias combinan más de una de estas tramas (Star Wars es ambas una historia "De harapientos a ricos" y una historia de "Superar al monstruo", como lo es _El Ladrón del Rayo_), quiero concentrarme en la De harapientos a ricos, en la, como dice Booker: "La joven figura central emerge paso por paso de un estado inicial de niñez dependiente y no formada, a un estado final de realización personal y plenitud". En otras palabras, el héroe gana madurez durante la travesía, o rito de pasaje que experimenta.

¿Por qué es esta historia, muy por encima de las otras, la más contada?

La respuesta rápida es que es la única de las siete tramas básicas que muestra la vida de un humano, desde la conciencia limitada de la niñez, hasta la exigente percepción de la adultez.

La historia de los "harapientos a los ricos" también está diseñada para mostrarnos la _importancia_ de aprender a través de la experiencia. Nos muestra los primeros días de nuestra vida, en lo que nadie ve claramente; donde eso nos permite ser fácilmente manejados por otros; como la crueldad y el abuso le ganan a la ignorancia; como el tratar de ver claramente amenaza a este dominio y de esa manera, hace pasar por extenuantes pruebas en las que ocurre un experiencia cercana a la muerte. A través de todo esto, se ganan los nuevos poderes de la madurez, el dominio de sí mismo se obtiene, y el "final feliz" es definido como el momento en el que todos empiezan a ver más claramente que antes. Como demuestra Booker, cuando la gente puede ver las cosas como son, pueden ganar confianza y prosperidad.

Por el contrario, esta trama también muestra como el gran y fatal defecto de las figuras oscuras es siempre algo persistente, o una ceguera particular, una distorsión de la visión, traída por el egoísmo, el rasgo que define a la infancia y la niñez temprana. El mismo título nos muestra que el problema en _El Ladrón del Rayo_ es con la visión: Alguien ha robado la luz, ¡necesaria para ver claramente! ¿Y el culpable? Un dios, por supuesto. Un dios de la guerra. Un dios del dominio y la oscuridad.

Por eso, nosotros entendemos que las figuras oscuras en la historia son las que nunca crecen, las que nunca ven clara y enteramente, las que permanecen ciegas y egoístas.


	15. Las cinco etapas de crecimiento

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Las cinco etapas de crecimiento**

El argumento de Harapientos a Ricos generalmente progresa a través de cinco etapas, destinadas no sólo a trazar el camino humano, sino también el viaje del más rebelde de los rasgos humanos: la conciencia.


	16. Etapa 1

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Etapa 1: Miseria inicial en el hogar y el "llamado"**

Aquí nos encontramos con el joven héroe olvidado y vemos el mundo que habita, un mundo de desprecio y abuso (piense en los Dursley en Harry Potter). La importancia de esta etapa no es sólo para mostrar cómo comenzaron las cosas, sino para llamar la atención a la _diferencia_ entre el héroe/heroína y las figuras más oscuras que lo rodean, en el caso de Percy su padrastro, su profesora de matemáticas la señora Dodds; la chica más repugnante de la escuela que los atormenta a él y a Grover, y el propio sistema escolar. Tenga en cuenta que en términos mitológicos, los humildes héroes/heroínas son también el "diamante en bruto", el que se pasa por alto y se trata con desprecio por parecer normal e inferior.

Sin embargo, lo que es significativo aquí es que mientras las cifras oscuras en la historia rara vez cambian en absoluto, el héroe tampoco cambia tanto como los personajes de otros tipos de cuentos... y eso se debe a que el héroe de _Harapientos a Ricos_ _ya posee los rasgos que un día le harán excepcional._ Estos rasgos simplemente están enterrados dentro de él, más o menos invisible para las personas alrededor suyo, y para él mismo también.

El otro aspecto crucial de esta etapa es que vemos el lado negativo de no ver con claridad, de estar en un estado de conciencia limitada: Percy escucha en las etiquetas de la sociedad (creyéndose ser un perdedor y alborotador); que es explotado por su padrastro cabrón (siente que no tiene poder); piensa que hay algo mal en él, que él es malo (todo sigue yendo mal); y no sabe lo que está pasando o lo que la gente realmente es (no tiene el conocimiento o la madurez que necesita para "ver" la imagen más grande).


	17. Etapa 2

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Etapa 2: Salir al mundo, éxito inicial**

Se trata de una clase de "etapa de sueño", cuando casi todo va bien, al fin. En contraste con la etapa siguiente, aunque también le da tiempo al héroe para empezar a desarrollar algunas de las habilidades que necesitará más adelante. En Star Wars, Luke aprende a usar la Fuerza por Obi-Wan Kenobi. En _El Ladrón del Rayo_, Percy Jackson llega al Campamento Mestizo y comienza su entrenamiento. Como todos los "huérfanos" en de Harapientos a Ricos, también está tratando de averiguar quién es y de dónde viene. Esta búsqueda de la identidad personal es una fuerza poderosa y por lo general se centra en el linaje del héroe. Aquí, Percy descubre que es el hijo de Poseidón, el señor de los océanos (curiosamente, el océano es generalmente un símbolo del inconsciente y de lo femenino).

Durante esta etapa, el héroe intenta crecer demasiado rápido: se vuelve engreído, arrogante, o demasiado orgulloso, y piensa que es maduro antes de que él realmente lo sea; usualmente toma las decisiones importantes basadas en esta falsa suposición. El éxito que encuentra en este punto se basa en algún falso poder o en una agencia exterior a él (Aladdin tenía sus genios).

Muy pronto tendrá que hacerlo solo, pero ahora mismo sigue sin ver con claridad y completamente. Sus relaciones con otros sufren pero él hace enemigos fácilmente. Y él no completa lecciones cruciales, tratando de sobreponerse y adelantarse en su impaciencia de probarse a sí mismo un rasgo que revela al lector sagaz cómo de poco preparado está, a pesar del hecho de que él ahora puede decir lo que debe ser dicho y recorrer lo que debe ser recorrido.


	18. Etapa 3

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Etapa 3: La crisis central**

De repente, todo va hacia abajo. El héroe está sumido en la desesperación y desesperanza, que se ve agravado por su antigua bravuconería y grandes esperanzas; experimenta un roce con la muerte, simbólica o de otra manera (E.T. "muere"; Frodo cae en una especie de estupor semejante a la muerte; Cedric Diggory es asesinado enfrente de Harry mientras que él está simbólicamente crucificado). Esta etapa representa el peligro de descubrir (o empezar a descubrir) nuestra verdadera identidad: Como he dicho antes, comenzar a ser uno mismo siempre es visto como un crimen contra las masas, un acto de rebelión contra lo establecido.

Y el "castigo" sigue rápidamente.

Percy es sumido en medio de una guerra entre dioses petulantes, y debe ser enviado a misiones casi suicidas de las cuales él está lejos de estar preparado. Se encuentra con varias muertes simbólicas y se salva por los pelos de una real, al igual que en la mortífera confrontación con la Madre de los Monstruos, Equidna.

Aquí, Riordan forma cuidadosamente el desarrollo psicológico de su joven protagonista: La única manera de sobrevivir para Percy es tener fe en sí mismo, o más bien en su "nuevo yo" o la identidad que ha descubierto últimamente. Repentinamente toma consciencia sobre que él realmente tiene poderes innatos, que es realmente un semidiós después de todo, ocurre significativamente en un lugar bastante alto, el Arco Gateway**1**, donde él podía ver en todas direcciones.

* * *

**1** El Arco Gateway, o la Puerta hacia el Oeste, es la parte más importante del Monumento a la Expansión Nacional de Jefferson en San Luis, Misuri. Se construyó como un monumento conmemorativo de la expansión hacia el oeste de los Estados Unidos.


	19. Etapa 4

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Etapa 4: Independencia y la prueba final**

El héroe sobrevive la crisis central, habiendo enfrentado la muerte y salido de ella cambiado. Esta es la prueba final en la que su transformación a su nuevo ser toma lugar, a pesar de que su nuevo ser tendrá que ser puesto a prueba en una confrontación con la figura más oscura de la historia.

En las etapas recientes, Percy ha estado descubriendo la importancia de ver claramente. Eso no es solo obtener un mejor entendimiento de lo que mueve a sus dos compañeros, sino también penetrar en los disfraces de los monstruos. Cada vez que una nueva amenaza se presenta, él ve más allá de la identidad que el monstruo intenta asumir más fácilmente que antes. Está creciendo.

Y, por supuesto, eso lo hace una amenaza aún mayor.

Percy está básicamente solo ahora. Como Aladín después de que secuestraran a su princesa, como Harry en el cementerio, Percy debe ponerse firme y convertirse en el maestro de sus propios poderes. Para hacer esto, debe verse a sí mismo claramente, no sólo a los demás, y conocer sus propias fortalezas y debilidades.


	20. Etapa 5

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Etapa 5: Unión final,****conclusión y cumplimiento.**

En una saga, no se llega a esta última etapa hasta el último libro (a menos que esta "conclusión" sea completamente cambiada en el siguiente libro). No sólo un libro de la saga puede seguir la trama de Harapientos a Ricos, sino también puede hacerlo la serie completa. Por ejemplo, _Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_ representa la crisis central de la saga, en la cual Harry es separado de todos los demás en el laberinto, en donde tiene una experiencia realmente cercana a la muerte y presencia la de Cedric (sin mencionar los "fantasmas" de sus padres y la locación del cementerio).

En esta etapa de _El Ladrón del Rayo_, Percy se ha vuelto más sí mismo y está viendo todo más claramente. Se ha rebelado en contra de las restricciones y los límites que le pusieron, y está listo para asumir más responsabilidades sobre sus acciones en el mundo.

Pero eso no significa que todos estén felices con él.

Después de todo, él hizo lo que los dioses no pudieron: resolvió un peligroso conflicto viendo a través de los trucos, las decepciones y los disfraces falsos. Él la ha, en otras palabras, sacudido el barco.


	21. Rito del paso

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Rito del paso**

Así que, lo que tenemos en _El Ladrón del Rayo_ de Riordan, es el viaje de un rebelde, un viaje hacia la conciencia y la sensibilización. El viaje de alguien que se atreve a convertirse en quien verdaderamente es y completar su destino.

Pero, como vimos antes, el proceso de adquirir conciencia, de ver claramente, es peligroso, porque es un desafío al poder y a las órdenes establecidas. Aun así, todos pasamos por él. Y haciendo eso, cometen el "crimen" más antiguo que es: tratar de ser un individuo.

Quizá esta es la más vieja de las batallas: la batalla entre generaciones, reflejada en los primeros mitos griegos que cuentan como los Olímpicos derrotaron a los dioses más viejos, los Titanes. Después batallaron con la humanidad, sus "hijos", intentando mantenerlos en la oscuridad, una oscuridad de la que el mayor rebelde de todos, Prometeo, los liberó, robando fuego del Monte Olimpo y dándoselo a la raza humana (por lo que fue brutalmente castigado por Zeus).

Justo como los dioses, los padres; normalmente con las mejores intenciones, tratan instintivamente que sus hijos no crezcan, porque el aumento de la conciencia es siempre un desafío para ellos; un bofetada en la cara, un rechazo.

Pero todos los niños crecen. Porque todos los niños son rebeldes, cómo Percy Jackson.

Nacen con la semilla de la rebelión en ellos, como deja bien en claro Booker cuando se da cuenta de que los jóvenes héroes y heroínas de la trama de Harapientos a Ricos son muy diferentes al final de la historia de cómo eran al comienzo:

Lo que les pasó es que revelaron o desarrollaron lo que, potencialmente, estuvo en ellos todo el tiempo. Maduraron. Crecieron. Se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban destinados a convertirse. En el mejor sentido, se convirtieron en ellos mismos.

* * *

_El autor australiano **Paul Collins** es mejor conocido por sus sagas de fantasía y ciencia ficción: Las Crónicas Jelindel, Las Crónicas Quentaris (que co-edita con Michael Pryor), Las Guerras de los Nacidos de la Tierra, y el mundo de la trilogía Grrym (con Danny Willis). Él es el director de publicaciones en la editorial Ford Street._


	22. ¿TE GUSTARÍA SER UNA CAZADORA?

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**¿Te gustaría ser una de las cazadoras de Artemisa?**

Carolyn MacCullough

**_Es una oferta tentadora: Sígueme y vivirás para siempre. Pero, como Carolyn MacCullough explica, volverse una cazadora de Artemisa es una bendición combinada. Antes de que decidas hacer la promesa, mejor lee lo que ella tiene que decirte._**

Si te dan la opción de juventud eterna, mi suposición es que 9 de cada 10 mujeres la tomen. Después de todo Oil of Olay, Revlon y Lancôme (entre otros) han gastado millones de dólares en campañas publicitarias que nos convencen de que podemos comprar eso en una pequeña botella. Como sociedad, prácticamente tenemos un fetiche con la juventud, ansiando esa piel perfecta y exuberante y efervescente energía que parece emanar de los poros de los más jóvenes. La mayoría de las mujeres se esfuerza en preservar la juventud en cada mínimo detalle, no importa cuántas veces nos hagamos a la idea de envejecer con gracia.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si alguien te hace una oferta que crees que no puedes rechazar? Una oferta demasiado buena para ser verdad (como la mayoría de la ofertas de este tipo lo son) ¿Qué pasaría si la propia Artemisa, la extraordinaria diosa griega (también conocida como Diana en su forma romana), señora de la caza, diosa de la luna, defensora de todas las cosas salvajes y libres, viniera de las alturas del monte Olimpo y te hiciera esa proposición?

Primero que todo, solo las chicas pueden aplicar (¡Lo siento, chicos!). Así que, señoritas, la oferta en la mesa es que Artemisa les garantizara juventud eterna. Sí, juventud _eterna_: algo que las personas han buscado por siglos. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por las arrugas o los primeros mechones grises, o una disminución general del vigor y vitalidad (dos cosas que parecen verdaderamente esenciales para una vida productiva incluso cuando muchos de nosotros no podemos definir con certeza la palabra vitalidad). Nunca serás victima de artritis o de la pérdida de memoria o de nada que sea causado por el simple hecho de debilitarse al envejecer.

Está bien, probablemente sea demasiado pronto para que te estés preocupando por todo esto de todos modos. Tu piel no tiene arrugas, y con respecto a las canas, es tu mamá la que siempre se está quejando de eso, no tú. Pero piel firme y pelo brillante para siempre no son los únicos beneficios de la oferta. Considera que también ganarás libertad en todas tus responsabilidades de la vida diaria. Tendrás la oportunidad de correr sin parar y salir con la diosa y tus amigas cazadoras por todas las áreas que alcance el mundo. Serás parte de la mejor hermandad, en la cima del poder femenino. Nunca tendrás que preocuparte porque tu mejor amiga se mudó y no tienes con quién sentarte a la hora del almuerzo, o preguntarte si tus amigas son amigas verdaderas, y nunca tendrás que pasar por esa crisis de autoestima de la que advierten a todos los adolecentes. Además de que nunca, jamás, ningún hombre te va a decir que hacer o pensar, o mejor dicho que no hacer o pensar.

Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pronunciar las palabras, "Me entrego a la diosa Artemisa. Doy la espalda a la compañía masculina, acepto la virginidad eterna y me uno a la caza."

Si, escuchaste bien. Virginidad eterna y ningún hombre. Del todo.

Así que aquí está el truco (prometí uno de esos). A cambio de vivir un verano eterno en tu vida, con completa libertad de todo, deberás renunciar a todo el contacto con los hombres. Y quiero decir TODO contacto con los hombres, no solo evitar el contacto con fines románticos. Pero vamos a hablar de la parte romántica primero.

Olvídate de las citas. No más "¿debería llevar el pelo suelto?" o "¿qué zapatos me pongo? ¿Esta ropa me queda bien?" No más mariposas en el estomago, y no más estar pensando: _¿me besará ahora? ¿Debería besarlo primero? ¡Realmente espero que me bese!_ No serán necesarias esas largas conversaciones telefónicas con tu mejor amiga acerca de como _él te volvió a ver en la cafetería hoy o tocó tu mano, probablemente por accidente, pero tal vez no, y como creíste por tres segundos que él estaba sonriendo hacia dónde estabas, pero sabes que te estaba sonriendo a ti porque miraste por detrás de tu hombro (lo más disimulladamente posible obviamente) y no viste a nadie más a quien le podría estar sonriendo._ No hay necesidad de eso porque cuando eres una de las doncellas de Artemisa, simplemente eres eso: una doncella. Para siempre. Artemisa era la diosa de la virginidad, y mientras que Atenea también era una diosa virgen, ella era más conocida como la diosa de la sabiduría. No lo olvides, Atenea salió completamente adulta de la cabeza de su padre Zeus y siempre es pintada como una mujer severa, mientras que Artemisa es vista como una chica joven y sin preocupaciones, eternamente. La mitología griega nos cuenta que Artemisa hizo la promesa de continuar siendo virgen a una edad muy temprana (algunas versiones dicen que tan temprana como 3 años de edad). Artemisa le hizo esta petición, al mismo tiempo que le pidió un arco y flechas de plata a su padre, Zeus, y esto le fue entregado.

Muy bien, entonces piensas _que hasta ahora va muy bien_. Estas cansada de los chicos de todas maneras. ¿Quién los necesita? Ellos nunca llaman cuando dicen que lo harán, y cuando realmente llaman lo hacen para hablar de cosas realmente aburridas. Además, no te agrada ninguno de sus tontos amigos, y ni siquiera estás segura de si te gustan ellos. Especialmente si no se cortan el cabello por algún tiempo o cuando usan esa misma camisa 3 veces en una semana. Además, tus mejores amigas te entienden, realmente entienden todo por lo que estas pasando, algunas veces ni siquiera hay necesidad de explicarles. Así que no hay estrés en esta parte del trato.

Pero considera que este contacto es absoluto. Cuando Artemisa dice no hombres, lo dice enserio. Esto incluye a tu padre, hermanos, primos y amigos. No más bailes padre e hija, no más cocinar panqueques con él mientras el resto de tu familia está dormida. No más mirar televisión con tus hermanos, ni pelear con ellos de una manera juguetona para tomar el control remoto. No más fútbol con tus amigos hombres en el parque. En lugar de eso debes dejar a tu familia y empezar una nueva vida con tus hermanas adoptivas y compañeras cazadoras.

No es tan sencillo ahora, ¿cierto? Recuerda a Bianca cuando le ofrecen esto en el libro de Rick Riordan, _"La Maldición del Titán"_. Bien, Artemisa dice que Bianca puede ver a su hermano ocasionalmente, pero ella también dice que si Bianca hace la promesa, tendrá una nueva familia empezando justo en ese momento. Bianca termina haciendo la promesa y volviéndose una de las doncellas. Pero su decisión tiene unas consecuencias inesperadas que más adelante vienen a molestarla.

Puedes decir "¿a quién le importa?". Tú de todos modos quieres entrar. Tu padre es tan estricto y tus hermanos (si los tienes) tan molestos y probablemente ni se darían cuenta si te vas. Genial, pero vamos a examinar a Artemisa un poco más de cerca solo para que veas en lo que te estás metiendo si te apuntas para la juventud eterna. Artemisa, así como es descrita en "La Maldición del Titán", es severa pero una señora justa dispuesta a recorrer grandes distancias por proteger a sus doncellas. Por otro lado, es una mujer de gran fuerza y convicción, como es mostrado cuando toma el peso del cielo sobre sus hombros. La representación de Riordan de ella calza con los mitos de la Artemisa más tradicional de los mitos y leyendas griegas.

Pero mientras que la representación de Artemisa de Riordan parece como la mejor hermana mayor posible que una chica puede pedir (atrevida, valiente, llena de vitalidad) la Artemisa de los mitos griegos tiene un lado más oscuro. De hecho, la Artemisa de los mitos griegos con frecuencia posee una naturaleza contradictoria incapaz de perdonar. Aunque generalmente era conocida como protectora de los inocentes, hay algunos mitos que muestran su temible capacidad para cambiar y venganza brutal.

Uno de esos mitos es el de Niobe, reina de Tebas. Niobe dio a luz a 7 hijos y 7 hijas, en un momento de arrogancia, se jactó de su fertilidad en una ceremonia que honraba a Leto. Gran error. Leto era nada menos que la madre de Artemisa y Apolo. También era considerada la diosa de la fertilidad, y aparentemente Niobe pensó que era demasiado irónico como para resistirse. Niobe decidió que ella era superior a Leto, ya que ella tuvo 14 hijos y Leto solo dos.

Usualmente no es buena idea darte más mérito que una diosa, especialmente durante una ceremonia en su honor. Además, Leto era hija de Titanes que no son lo que se dice conocidos por su naturaleza relajada. Como era de esperarse, Leto no tomó su insulto nada bien y envió a sus hijos, Artemisa y Apolo, a imponer venganza. Mientras Apolo mataba a los 7 hijos de Niobe, Artemisa, una cazadora experta mató a flechazos a sus siete hijas.

En algunas versiones se dice que Niobe cargaba a su hija menor en brazos rogándole a la diosa que perdonara la vida de su hija. Desafortunadamente, la flecha de Artemisa ya había dejado el arco. Del esposo de Niobe, Amphion, se dice que se suicidó cuando se enteró de lo sucedido con sus hijos o fue asesinado por Apolo. Niobe, a causa de la desesperación, huyó al monte Sipylus (localizado en algún lugar de Asia Menor), donde lloró tanto que eventualmente se convirtió en piedra (en algunas versiones fue convertida por la misma Artemisa).

Puede que te preguntes, ¿qué estaba pensando Niobe al insultar a Leto, una diosa, amante de Zeus y madre de hijos tan poderosos? Es cierto que en aquel entonces había ciertas reglas muy específicas acerca del honor y el derecho de tomar venganza si dicho honor era insultado. Pongamos a Niobe de lado por un momento y pensemos en Ifigenia **1**, hija de Agamenón **2**. Después de que su padre matara un ciervo en una de las arboledas sagradas de Artemisa (y en algunas versiones diciendo que era un mejor cazador), Agamenón, rey de Argos o Micenas (dependiendo de con quién estés hablando), atrajo la ira de Artemisa sobre sí mismo. Las cosas se ponen feas cuando Agamenón trata de navegar con su ejército hacia Troya. Artemisa se rehúsa a dejar que el viento llene las velas de Agamenón... hasta que él sacrifique a su hija menor, Ifigenia, como pago por haber matado a su ciervo (y decir que era un mejor cazador). En algunas versiones Agamenón completa el sacrificio e Ifigenia es asesinada, mientras que en otras Artemisa cede al último momento. En las últimas versiones, Artemisa manda a la chica a una isla llamada Crimea, donde se hace sacerdotisa del templo de Artemisa. Esto puede parecer un destino mejor, pero en el templo se realizan rutinas de extraños sacrificios humanos a la isla. No es exactamente lo que buscas en una profesión.

¿Todavía no estás convencida de que Artemisa podría no ser una de las jefas más estables y consideradas? ¿Qué te parece el destino de una de las ninfas más famosas de Artemisa, Calisto? Parecido a la ninfa de Riordan, Zoë Belladona, Calisto **3** era una de las ninfas preferidas de Artemisa, que sostuvo su voto de castidad y cazaba con la diosa frecuentemente. Desafortunadamente, ella llamó la atención de Zeus, el propio padre de Artemisa, y una vez que Zeus te ve no es mucho lo que una chica puede hacer. La mitología griega está llena de cuentos de Zeus tomándose demasiadas molestias con tal de poder seducir al objeto de su interés.

Aunque algunas leyendas dicen que Calisto recibió a Zeus con los brazos abiertos, la mayoría de estas dicen que Zeus tuvo que hacer uso de algunos trucos para poder llevarlo a cabo. En esas versiones se dice que Zeus, sabiendo que Calisto era devota a Artemisa y su voto de castidad, se disfrazó de Artemisa y se le apareció mientras la ninfa descansaba bajo un árbol. Una vez que Calisto bajó la guardia, Zeus abandonó su disfraz y uso la fuerza contra ella. Para hacer las cosas peor, Calisto terminó embarazada gracias a ese encuentro.

Temiendo la ira legendaria de Artemisa, Calisto intentó ocultar su condición, hasta un día cuando todas las ninfas se estaban bañando juntas en un claro. Furiosa de que Calisto hubiera roto su voto (aunque no fuera por voluntad propia), Artemisa la convirtió en un oso, que después cazó y mató.

En otras versiones, Calisto pudo tener a su hijo, Arcas **4**, quien después encontró a su madre en la forma de un oso y la asesino. En algunas otras versiones, cuando Artemisa estaba a punto de asesinar a Calisto, Zeus intervino y le puso en el cielo donde aun puede ser vista como la Osa Menor. (Como dato interesante, la Artemisa de Riordan toma el crédito por poner a Calisto en el cielo).

Calisto no fue una excepción a la regla. Maera, hija de Proteo **5**, fue otra de las ninfas de Artemisa quien tuvo la mala fortuna de atraer a Zeus. Sin importar si Maera quería o no (supongo que no), Zeus la sedujo. Colérica de que hubiera roto su voto, Artemisa la asesino.

Así que quizá esta opción de juventud eterna y libertad no se ve tan atractiva como antes. Pero, ¿y si eras una chica viviendo en la antigua Grecia, el terreno original de los dioses? Las mujeres de la antigua Grecia, como era de esperarse, veían las cosas de otro modo, había cosas que se esperaba de ellas y reglas para sus vidas. La sociedad (léase: hombres) creía que las mujeres eran criaturas débiles que necesitaban protección de ellas mismas así como del resto del mundo. Tradicionalmente a las mujeres se les ponía un hombre como guardián, usualmente el padre o un hermano, aunque en algunos otros casos cualquier otro familiar. El trabajo de este hombre guardián o Kyrios, era casar a la mujer que se les encargaba, usualmente cuando estaba comenzando la adolescencia. El guardián ponía la dote y la pareja; y las chicas tenían poco o nada que decir al respecto. El amor o la atracción siquiera, no tenían nada que ver en el matrimonio.

Y una vez casada, el papel principal de la esposa era reproducirse. Y reproducirse y reproducirse. Oh y también tenía que cocinar, y limpiar. En pocas palabras, tenía que hacerse cargo de la casa, pero ahí es donde toda su influencia comenzaba y terminaba. Una esposa griega casi nunca podía salir de la casa, solo para festivales y funerales, e incluso en esos momentos no podía estar desatendida (dícese, con un hombre para su propia protección). Una creencia popular en ese tiempo era que una buena esposa era una esposa invisible. Entre menos se decía de una mujer casada, más honorable era considerada. Y esto se extendía hasta dentro de su propia casa. Si el marido llevaba a personas para entretener a su casa la esposa debía hacerse pequeña, poco visible.

Y las posibilidades de las mujeres que no eran destinadas a ser esposas eran incluso menores. Mujeres a las que no se les podía casar, usualmente se volvían esclavas. Si eran un poco más afortunadas se volvían cortesanas o concubinas. Una concubina era una señora de su propia casa, pero como las cortesanas, su función principal era entretener a los hombres. Sus vidas dependían de que tan bien podían manejar esto. De hecho, todas estas ocupaciones (esposa, esclava, cortesana o concubina) involucraban un nivel de dependencia en la buena voluntad de los hombres en el que no se escucha de mujeres viviendo en las sociedades democráticas actuales. Viendo la dura situación de las mujeres en la antigua Grecia, la oferta de Artemisa se ve mejor. Tal vez de todas las diosas ella representa todo lo que las mujeres en ese tiempo no podían ser: libres y sin control.

De hecho, Artemisa es algo como una paradoja. Por un lado, su compromiso a la pureza era muy admirado por los griegos antiguos; pero también era muy indomesticable, y no respondía a ningún hombre. Ella es realmente la eterna niña salvaje que nunca creció y tomó las responsabilidades que se traen al ser adulto. Nunca tuvo que comprometerse o formar parte de los estándares de la sociedad. Eso deja en claro por qué se le asocia con la luna (ambas completamente intocables, siempre inalcanzables). Si se les ofreciera la opción de volverse una de las doncellas inmortales de Artemisa, libre para siempre de las cadenas del matrimonio o la esclavitud, creo que muchas mujeres de la antigua Grecia hubieran tomado esa posibilidad sin pensarlo dos veces.

Las griegas antiguas no tenían idea de las libertades que se disfrutan ahora, tan comunes que incluso se les da por sentado. Piensa en esto: ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te cuestionaste tu derecho, o más bien tu habilidad de caminar por la calle en plena luz del día, ya sea sola o con amigos? ¿Puedes siquiera imaginarte un mundo donde no seas libre de elegir a tus propios amigos, o las materias que estudias en la escuela, o si quieres o no jugar al fútbol, o probar un tiempo en el equipo de natación o en la producción de teatro de la comunidad? Hay gran cantidad de opciones en tus platos hoy y cada uno representa un puñado de oportunidades y posibilidades.

Ambas, tanto la Artemisa de Riordan como la de los mitos griegos, representan a los ideales de libertad e independencia, de gran fuerza y valentía. Todas estas cualidades son dignas de admirar y cultivar en nuestras vidas. Deberíamos vivir bajo los principios de Artemisa y todo lo que ella representa (bueno, deberíamos vivir con la mayoría de estos principios, tal vez saltándonos la parte del sacrificio humano).

Si me dieran la oportunidad de libertad eterna, creo que tendría que rechazarla. No porque tenga un gran deseo de patear esa bola de futbol con un amigo hombre, sino porque creo que los requerimientos de los votos son demasiado extremos para mí. E incluso aunque esos signos de vejez están aún muy lejos, te aconsejo que sigas mis pasos, y cuando el tiempo venga, pongas toda tu fe en Oil of Olay, Lancôme y Revlon.

Ellas cuestan mucho menos.

* * *

_Las tres novelas de **Carolyn MacCullough** para jóvenes adultos son Falling Through Darkness, Stealing Henry, y Drawing the cuarta novela para jóvenes adultos, Once a Witchsaldrá en otoño del 2009 por Clarion Books. Vive en Nueva York, donde enseña escritura creativa en The New School and Gotham Writers, Inc._

* * *

**1** En la mitología griega, Ifigenia era hija del rey Agamenón y la reina Clitemnestra(a veces se la considera hija de Teseo y Helena criada por Agamenón y Clitemnestra), fue pedida en sacrificio a Agamenón para continuar su navegación a Troya.

**2** Agamenón es uno de los más distinguidos héroes de la mitología griega cuyas aventuras se narran en la _Ilíada_ de Homero. Hijo del rey Atreo de Micenas y de la reina Aérope, y hermano de Menelao, debido a la antigüedad de las fuentes no está claro si es un personaje histórico o puramente mítico.

**3** En la mitología griega, Calisto fue la madre con Zeus de Arcas, el epónimo de los arcadios. Todas las fuentes clásicas afirman que era hija de Licaón, rey de Pelasgia (la futura Arcadia), excepto la _Biblioteca mitológica_, que propone que pudo ser hija de Nicteo o Ceteo. También era descrita en ocasiones como una ninfa.

**4** En la mitología griega, Arcas o Árcade, era el ancestro y héroe epónimo de los arcadios, de quien el país y sus habitantes derivaron su nombre. Era un hijo de Zeus y Calisto, cazadora perteneciente al cortejo de Artemisa.

**5** En la mitología griega, Proteo o Proteus es un antiguo dios del mar. Se convirtió en hijo de Poseidón en la teogonía olímpica, o de Nereo y Doris, o de Océano y una náyade, y fue hecho pastor de las manadas de focas de Poseidón, el gran macho en el centro del harén. Podía predecir el futuro, aunque, en un mitema familiar a diversas culturas, cambiaba de forma para evitar tener que hacerlo, contestando sólo a quien era capaz de capturarlo. De aquí proceden el sustantivo «proteo» y el adjetivo «proteico», que aluden a quien cambia frecuentemente de opiniones y afectos.


	23. DIONISIO ¿QUIEN LO DEJO DIRIGIR EL CAMP?

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Dionisio: ¿Quién le dejó dirigir un campamento de verano?**

_Ellen Steiber_

**_Hay mucho más sobre Dionisio que una camisa hawaiana con manchas de leopardo y una lata de coca cola de dieta. Como Ellen Steiber explica, el director del Campamento Mestizo tiene una larga y compleja historia en los mitos griegos. El dios de la locura y el libertinaje es también el dios de la alegría y los festejos. ¿Significa esto que él no es tan malo como Percy piensa? Te dejaré decidir._**

¿Podría haber una opción más extraña para director del Campamento Mestizo que Dionisio?

Rick Riordan tiene un talento para jugar con los mitos griegos. Se deleita en tomar a los dioses y sus historias y cambiarlas sólo lo suficiente para hacerlos completamente creíbles en nuestro mundo mientras todavía retiene la esencia de las creencias antiguas. Su Dionisio, más seguramente conocido como el Señor D. (los nombres son, después de todo, cosas poderosas), toma la imagen del dios griego del vino y la fiesta y lo cambia en un creíble retrato contemporáneo: si pasas la mayor parte de tu tiempo bebiendo y de fiesta como el Señor D., hay un buen chance de que con el tiempo hayas alcanzado la mediana edad, también tendrías sobrepeso, mala vestimenta y que cualquier cosa te importe un bledo, a excepción de cuándo podrás conseguir tu próxima bebida. Ciertamente no estarías emocionado de tener un grupo de "mocosos" impuestos a ti. Y hay una buena probabilidad de que no serías el guardián más responsable.

Ciertamente ésta es la opinión de Percy Jackson sobre el Señor D. cuando llega por primera vez al Campamento Mestizo. Pero la primera e incluso la quinta impresión no cuentan toda la historia cuando se trata de los dioses griegos, quienes son deidades complejas. Muchos de ellos tienen múltiples tareas. Dionisio no es solo el dios del vino y la vid, sino el dios de la fertilidad que maneja todas las cosas en crecimiento. (Ves este lado del Señor D. en el campo de fresas del Campamento Mestizo, que crecen sin esfuerzo y tan fructíferamente que el campamento es capaz de pagar las cuentas vendiendo sus fresas a los restaurantes de Nueva York). Él también es el dios de la locura, los festejos y el teatro, así como el dios de la alegría y éxtasis divino. En los primeros cuatro libros, Riordan describe algunas de estas facetas y da un indicio de las demás. ¿Cuánto del Señor D., me encontré a mí misma preguntándome, era en realidad parte de lo que creían los griegos sobre Dionisio? ¿Y qué nos cuentan las historias protagonizadas por Dionisio, no solamente sobre el Señor D. sino sobre el Campamento Mestizo?

Percy no está impresionado cuando le presentan por primera vez al director del campamento. El Señor D. es bajo, gordiflón, y tiende a vestirse ya sea con camisas hawaianas o vulgares trajes corrientes con impresiones de tigres o leopardos.

Gracias al apestoso Gabe, el repulsivo esposo de su madre, Percy inmediatamente sabe que el Señor D. tiene unas serias relaciones con el alcohol. Se ve como un borracho de mediana edad deteriorándose rápidamente. De lo que Percy no se da cuenta inmediatamente es que estaba encarando a un dios. Él no entiende el porqué Grover parecía estar tan asustado del Señor D. hasta que el Señor D. le permite entrever su verdadera naturaleza:

"Me miró directamente a los ojos y vi una especie de fuego morado en sus ojos… Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marineros gritando mientras sus manos se convertían en aletas y sus rostros se alargaban hasta convertirse en hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba… [Él] me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me dejaría usando una camisa de fuerza en una habitación acolchonada por el resto de mi vida."

Esta es una muy certera descripción de algunos de los métodos favoritos de Dionisio para castigar a aquellos que lo han hecho enojar. Estos incluyen atrapar a los pobres mortales con repentinos brotes de uvas y hiedras de vides, convertirlos en animales y volverlos completamente locos. Las historias griegas de Dionisio a menudo representan a un dios espantosamente cruel y vengativo; y aun así sus imágenes casi siempre muestran ya sea un joven hermoso rodeado de vides o un apuesto hombre con pelo negro rizado y una lujosa barba. De hecho, esta imagen es tan consistente que Dionisio es extraordinariamente fácil de identificar en las vasijas y urnas que sobrevivieron de la antigua Grecia. El Dionisio clásico no se parece en nada al regordete y agotado Señor D. de Riordan. Creo que tal vez hay un par de razones por la cual la versión de Dionisio de Riordan es tan poco atractiva. La primera remonta a los mitos. Como su padre Zeus, Dionisio era un maestro del disfraz y a veces se aparecía a los mortales en otras formas. Él era conocido por mostrarse como un carnero, un león o una chica joven; era fácil de subestimar. También sospecho que su encarnación como el Señor D. es un tipo de advertencia por parte de Riordan; nadie al conocer a ese pequeño hombre poco atractivo podría posiblemente imaginar que beber es una buena idea.

Se podría pensar que el dios de la alegría y los festejos al menos garantizaría un buen rato en el Campamento. Pero no. Más allá de su descuidada apariencia, el Señor D. también tiene un problema de actitud. Es sarcástico y hosco y despectivo hacia humanos y mestizos. A pesar de que obviamente se sabe los nombres verdaderos de los campistas, manda un mensaje al pretender que no puede recordarlos. Uno de las bromas corrientes de las series es el Señor D. refiriéndose a Percy como Peter Johnson. Quirón explica que el Señor D. es infeliz porque "odia su trabajo". Y es que resulta ser que Zeus le ordenó a Dionisio dirigir el Campamento Mestizo, como castigo por perseguir a una ninfa fuera de sus límites. No solamente Dionisio está esencialmente condenado a la Tierra por cien años, sino que también le está prohibido beber su amado vino. Su misión es mantener a los héroes jóvenes a salvo. Y no está feliz con nada de eso.

En la superficie, elegir al señor D. para dirigir el campamento es ridículo, cómico. Incluso puede ser que el astuto reconocimiento de Riordan sobre el hecho de que a veces los adultos quienes son puestos a cargo de los niños son los más inapropiado para el trabajo. Casi todos han tenido maestros que van desde ineptos a malos a en ocasiones francamente aterrador. El Señor D. parece ser todos esos en uno solo.

Percy toma un instantáneo disgusto al quejica director del campamento, y difícilmente puedes culparlo. Aunque se supone que el Señor D. debe mantener a los semidioses a salvo, a él no parece importarle ninguno de ellos, y ciertamente no se molesta en ayudarlos o entrenarlos. Todos esos detalles aburridos se los dejaba al centauro Quirón. En el tercer libro, _La Maldición del Titán_, el Señor D. incluso confiesa que no le gustan los héroes. Él se casó con Ariadna después de que el héroe Teseo la abandonara, y guardaba rencor a los héroes desde entonces. Considera a los héroes egoístas ingratos que usan y traicionan a otros. Para Percy (y su servidora), la descripción del Señor D. sobre los héroes suena más a la descripción de muchos de los dioses. Lo que Riordan no nos cuenta, sin embargo, es que Dionisio también tuvo un poco de historia con el original Perseo, el héroe que venció a las Gorgonas y a Medusa. De acuerdo a los mitos griegos de Robert Graves, Perseo peleó con Dionisio cuando el dios del vino llegó a Argos, matando a muchos de sus seguidores. Dionisio tomó represalias conduciendo a las mujeres hacia la locura hasta el punto de que empezaran a comerse a sus propios hijos. Perseo finalmente tuvo el buen sentido de apaciguar al dios construyéndole un gran templo. Así que en adición de no gustarle los héroes, puede que a Dionisio simplemente no le gustase Percy por su nombre.

De un humor cambiante y difícil como es, el Señor D., es el primer dios a quién Percy confronta directamente, y no puedo evitar pensar que es significante. El Señor D. desafía las expectativas. No es hermoso o siquiera agradable. Él es la encarnación de la divina indiferencia, un dios que apenas nota que los mortales existen. Percy se lo encuentra en un punto cuando él, Percy, no cree en dioses, y aun así está el Señor D. innegablemente real y aterrador. El dios del vino es evidencia irrefutable de las nuevas verdades que Percy debe aceptar: que no solamente los dioses griegos son reales y siguen metiéndose con los mortales, sino que uno de ellos es su padre. Poco después de encontrarse con el Señor D., un confundido Percy le pregunta a Quirón:

—¿Quién… quién soy yo?...

—¿Quién eres?—Quirón reflexionó—. Bueno, esa es la pregunta que todos queremos responder, ¿no?

Lo es de hecho. Los dioses quieren saber porque han tenido una profecía que contender, y Percy necesita saber porque lo que descubre en el Campamento Mestizo es la llave de su identidad. Esa pregunta es realmente la cual Percy ha llegado a responder en el Campamento Mestizo. Y cuanto más miro a los mitos, más creo eso de todos los dioses, Dionisio es la perfecta elección para presidir el lugar donde, preguntas como las de Percy, encuentran solución.


	24. Lo que hacia Dionisio antes

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En nuestro perfil podrán encontrar información sobre ARGO III**

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

**Lo que hacía Dionisio **_**antes**_** de que dirigiera el Campamento Mestizo.**

Para entender realmente lo que hace Riordan con Dionisio, es de mucha ayuda ver los mitos acerca del dios del vino. La versión más popular de su historia comienza con su madre, Sémele, que no era una diosa, sino una princesa, la hija de Cadmo, el rey de Tebas. Zeus se enamoró de la joven princesa y juró sobre el río Estigio que haría cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. Pero enamorarse de Zeus nunca resultaba bien para los mortales. Cuando Hera, la esposa de Zeus, se enteró del romance, se disfrazó como una anciana y persuadió a la princesa de que le pidiera a Zeus que le probara su amor mostrándose a sí mismo como se mostraba a Hera, en su verdadera forma divina. Zeus, sabiendo que ningún mortal sobreviviría la experiencia, le rogó a la joven que pidiese otra cosa. Sémele, que ya estaba con seis meses de embarazo y con las ganas de saber la verdadera naturaleza del padre de su hijo, se negó. Obligado por su promesa, Zeus se mostró en su verdadera forma, una inmensa y gloriosa visión ardiendo con truenos y relámpagos. Sospechó que eso era el equivalente de mirar una explosión nuclear de cerca. Sémele estaba asustada de muerte, aunque algunos dicen que fue incinerada en el acto. En lo que la mayoría de versiones del mito coinciden, es en que antes que ella muriese, el dios pudo rescatar al niño que Sémele tenía en su vientre.

Zeus escondió al niño cosiéndolo dentro de su propio estómago y solo deshizo los puntos cuando Dionisio estaba listo para nacer.

Algo interesante sobre el nacimiento de Dionisio es que, de los doce dioses Olímpicos, solo Dionisio tuvo un padre mortal. Dionisio, aunque completamente divino, es el único que comenzó su vida como semidiós. Lo que le da una calificación bastante única para que dirija el campamento de verano.

Creo que es justo decir que Dionisio tuvo una infancia difícil. Una versión de su historia cuenta que Hera, no contenta con haber destruido a su madre, ordenó a los titanes el apoderarse del pequeño. Lo que pasó después fue, no solo violento, sino extremadamente repugnante. Los titanes despedazaron al niño y luego hirvieron los pedazos en un caldero. Un árbol de granada brotó del lugar donde la sangre del niño había sido derramada y Rea1, la abuela de Dionisio, de alguna manera logró traer al niño de vuelta a la vida.

Dándose cuenta de que el Olimpo no era el lugar más seguro para el niño, Zeus puso a Dionisio a cargo del Rey Átamante y su esposa Ino, una de las hermanas de Sémele. Ellos escondieron al niño en los aposentos de la mujer, donde fue disfrazado como una mujer2 (que puede explicar algunas descripciones acerca de Dionisio teniendo una apariencia femenina). Este acuerdo duró hasta que Hera se enteró, y enloqueció al rey y a su esposa. El rey, en su locura, mató a su hijo mayor, pensando que era un ciervo.

Zeus entonces puso a Hermes en el caso. Hermes disfrazó a Dionisio como un joven carnero, y se las arregló para llevarlo a salvo al cuidado de las cinco ninfas que vivían en el Monte Niza. Ellas fueron guardianas más exitosas, criando al pequeño dios en una cueva, alimentándolo con miel. Zeus, agradecido con las ninfas, puso sus imágenes en el cielo como estrellas y las llamó Las Híades. Se cree que estas estrellas traen la lluvia cuando están cerca del horizonte. Tal y como pone Edith Hamilton en _Mitología: Cuentos Atemporales de Dioses y Héroes:_

Así, el Dios del Vino nació del fuego y fue criado por la lluvia, el calor que cosecha las uvas y el agua que mantiene vivas a las plantas.

Dionisio se las arregló para sobrevivir en su infancia y aparentemente también hizo el vino en el Monte Niza. De acuerdo con _Los Mitos Griegos_ de Robert Graves, poco tiempo después de que Dionisio alcanzara la adultez, Hera lo reconoció como el hijo de Sémele. Sin poder dejar de tener rencor, Hera condujo a Dionisio a la locura. Fue en éste punto que él comenzó sus andanzas, acompañado por su tutor Silenos y una multitud de ruidosos seguidores que aterrorizaban a casi cualquiera que conocían. Éstos seguidores incluían sátiros y las desquiciadas Ménades, mujeres poseídas que adoraban a Dionisio y que tenían el mal hábito de emborracharse y despedazar y devorar animales salvajes, u ocasionalmente a algún humano desafortunado. Los seguidores de Dionisio también fueron conocidos por despedazar y devorar cabras y sátiros, quizás es por eso que el señor D pone nervioso a Grover.

Dionisio viajó a Egipto, India, y a través del mar Egeo, llevando vino y enseñando como hacerlo. En la mayoría de éstos lugares fue bienvenido y adorado, que era, claramente, la manera más segura de acercarse a Dionisio.

No todos estuvieron tan contentos de hospedar a un dios tan perturbador. Dionisio regresó a su lugar de origen, Tebas, porque había escuchado que la madre del rey, Ágave, negaba que Dionisio fuera el hijo de Zeus. Básicamente lo estaban menospreciando, diciendo que Dionisio no era un dios. Incluso peor, Penteo, el rey3, prometió hacer que decapitaran a Dionisio si entraba en Tebas. Dionisio y sus seguidores entraron a la ciudad de todas maneras, y Penteo ordenó que se les encadenara. Pero Dionisio es, entre otras cosas, un maestro de las ilusiones, y Penteo, que estaba comenzando a perder el juicio, se lastimó encadenando a un toro. Las Ménades escaparon de los guardias del rey, y fueron bailando a la montaña donde despedazaron a una vaca. Después, la madre y las hermanas de Penteo se unieron a las Ménades. Cuando Penteo trató de detenerlas, las Ménades, dirigidas por Agave, la madre de Penteo, descuartizaron al rey. Ella también cayó en la locura ilusoria de Dionisio, y creyó que lo que estaba matando era un león, cuando en realidad estaba asesinando a su propio hijo. Y Percy se da cuenta, los dioses tienen una tendencia de tomárselo personalmente cuando alguien se les opone.

Los intentos de Penteo de proteger su ciudad de las influencias del dios del vino eran entendibles, pero también fatales. Cualquier persona que sepa cualquier cosa de los dioses griegos pensaría que el debió haberlo sabido. Pero otros también cometen errores similares. Cuando Dionisio, disfrazado como una joven, invitó a las tres hijas del rey Minias a unirse a su festival, ellas se negaron, prefiriendo quedarse en casa y tejer lana. De nuevo, Dionisio invocó ilusiones que destruyeron sus mentes. Enloqueció a las hijas llenando su cuarto de bestias fantasmas y convirtiendo sus hilos en viñas. Una de ellas, desesperada, ofreció a su propio hijo como sacrificio, y las tres hermanas, en un frenesí inducido por el vino, despedazaron y devoraron al niño.

Una de las historias más conocidas acerca de Dionisio y la fuente de todas esas visiones que Percy tiene cuando conoce por primera vez al señor D, cuenta acerca de unos marineros, que confundieron a Dionisio con un joven príncipe. Pensando que les darían una buena recompensa por él, lo secuestraron. Pero una vez que lo tuvieron a bordo y trataron de atarlo, las cuerdas se rompieron. Sólo el timonel se dio cuenta de que habían capturado a un dios, y le pidió a sus camaradas que lo soltaran. Ignorándolo, el capitán ordenó a la tripulación que partieran. Extrañamente, cuando las velas se llenaron de viento, el barco no se movió. En su lugar, viñas brotaron del barco, ondeando a través del barco y de las velas, hiedra cubrió los mástiles, las sogas se volvieron serpientes, y vino inundó la cubierta. En éste punto el capitán se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Ordenó al timonel regresar a la orilla, pero era muy tarde, Dionisio se convirtió en un león, y los asustados marinos saltaron del barco, donde todos menos el Timonel fueron convertidos en delfines.

No puedes leer las historias de Dionisio sin notar algunos patrones marcados. Uno es la forma en la que hiedra y viñas tienden a brotar, atrapando a aquellos que lo hicieron enojar. Esto es usado por Riordan en La Maldición del Titán, cuando el señor D accede a ayudar a Percy y sus amigos. Pero hay otros patrones míticos, como la tendencia de Dionisio a convertirse a sí mismo o a otros humanos en animales salvajes, que yo creo que refiere al hecho de que los humanos son animales. En nuestra civilización, somos primates, y un poco de instinto salvaje está ahí, debajo de cualquier moral o sofisticación que tengamos, un lado salvaje que sale a la luz con la intoxicación. Hacemos lo mejor que podemos para suprimir éste instinto y mantenerlo controlado, ése es el por qué todas las civilizaciones tienen leyes, pero nunca se va del todo. Aparece en nuestra tasa de crímenes y en nuestra sed de entretenimiento violento. Nuestra especie ama ver espectáculos donde actores o dibujos animados donde rutinariamente se matan o lastiman entre ellos. Los Antiguos Griegos creían que ésos espectáculos, para ellos las obras de teatro, limpiaban éstos instintos. Ver los actos de la historia de Dionisio serviría como una catarsis, algo que limpiaría a la audiencia de sus propios deseos violentos.

Otro patrón en los mitos de Dionisio es el uso de ilusiones destructoras de mentes. A pesar de que el dios del vino es capaz de crear terremotos, truenos y relámpagos —los que utiliza en Las Bacantes— su arma preferida es alterar la realidad de las maneras más horribles. Un patrón más pequeño se relaciona con la necesidad de respeto del dios. En los mitos, Dionisio, el último dios en unirse a los Olímpicos y el único semidiós entre ellos, repentinamente insiste en que otros reconozcan su divinidad. Esto es otra cosa que Riordan toma. El señor D siempre está demandando respeto de Percy, algo que Percy es renuente a dar.

Quizás el patrón más dramático y perturbador en los mitos sobre Dionisio es cuando los padres se vuelven locos y despedazan y devoran a sus hijos. Éste particular tipo de locura parece rememorar los desagradables eventos de la infancia de Dionisio, siendo despedazado por los Titanes y también la locura que Hera le causó. De alguna forma, esto no está tan lejos de la psicología contemporánea que nos dice que infancias duras pueden resultar en adultos dañados. Pero también es claro el poder de la bebida en su peor expresión, cuando la intoxicación se vuelve simplemente tóxica. Conozco algunas personas que crecieron con padres alcohólicos, y a pesar de que los niños no eran literalmente despedazados, muchos de ellos pasaron a través de una ruptura emocional, atrapados en la locura incontrolable que causa el alcoholismo. Cuando la influencia de Dionisio está en su punto álgido, la gente pierde su cordura. Incluso los poderosos instintos naturales de amor y protección a tus propios hijos se disuelven en la bebida.

Para el tiempo en el que Percy llega al Campamento Mestizo, Percy ya tuvo una visión de cerca de cuan horrible e insensato puede ser el alcoholismo. Gabe el Apestoso es un repugnante ser humano y un esposo abusivo. Es entendible que Percy, como uno de esos desafortunados mortales en los mitos, no quiera nada que ver con el señor D, y como ésos mortales, él lo subestima.

Por suerte, cuando Percy conoce al señor D, el dios del vino estaba en una especie de libertad condicional divina, sin permiso de consumir su preciado vino, y haciendo lo mejor que puede para no enfurecer a Zeus de nuevo. El señor D es un Dionisio con límites, una condición altamente inusual para el dios, que también era conocido como Lisios, el desatador. Puede parecer cínico e inútil, pero éste es un Dionisio más amable que el que vemos en los mitos. El hecho de que está tratando de estar en buenos términos con Zeus quizás sea la única razón por la que Percy se salga con las suyas tantas veces.

O quizás haya una especie de simpatía entre ellos. Las aventuras de Percy y Dionisio quizás tengan algo en común. Las historias de Dionisio quizás hayan sido una inspiración para alguna parte por la que Percy pasa. Como Percy, Dionisio hizo la larga y difícil jornada al Inframundo para rescatar a su madre. Y como Percy, él negoció con Hades. Dionisio acordó enviarle a Hades lo que él amaba más del jardín de Sémele. Lo que más le gustaba eran los viñedos y los arrayanes, y le pago a Hades dándole arrayanes en lugar de la vida de su madre. Entonces el llevó a su madre del Inframundo al Olimpo. Ahí le cambió el nombre a Tione, lo que le permitió permanecer entre los inmortales sin que Hera la atacase de nuevo.

La razón por la que éste mito es importante es porque está relacionado a otro de los tantos aspectos de Dionisio. Él es un dios de muerte y resurrección. ¿Qué hay acerca de esa historia de él siendo despedazado, hervido y revivido? Muchos eruditos creen que es una metáfora sobre el proceso de elaboración del vino, en el que las uvas son arrancadas del viñedo, aplastadas, y luego procesadas en el vino. Otros dicen que es una metáfora del viñedo, que es convertido en un tronco desnudo luego de la cosecha de otoño, y no obstante regresa a la vida en primavera, cubriéndose de hojas verdes y dulces uvas. En ambos casos, es un patrón básico encontrado en muchas mitologías, una creencia en la inmortalidad del alma. Algo es destruido, y de esa destrucción algo nuevo nace. El fénix por ejemplo, es una criatura mítica que representa ese ciclo.

* * *

1 Rea, una antigua diosa de la tierra, fue la esposa del titán Kronos y madre de Zeus, Deméter, Hades, Hestia y Poseidón.

2 De acuerdo con el escritor británico Sir J. G. Frazer, existía una Antigua costumbre de vestir a los niños pequeños como niñas para protegerlos del Mal de Ojo, una especie de maldición.

3 La historia de Dionisio y Penteo se cuenta en una obra de Eurípides (D.C. 480-406 D.C.) llamada Las Bacantes. Mi resumen de la misma se basa en una re-narración de Michael Grant en Mitos de los Griegos y romanos.


End file.
